Las 6 partes de Alice
by Nanis4816
Summary: Las 6 partes de Alice, Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang, junto con las Rozen Maiden, tratarán de salvar sus destinos. Mi primer fic, espero que no sea malo. Caja de dudas: bienvenida por mensaje privado
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic con 6 OC que son las 6 partes de Alice, Rozen Maiden no me pertenece.

En una casa solitaria y abandonada esta una muñeca llamada Ayra, que tiene el pelo negro, vestido blanco con listones dorados, cristales negros y alas negras.

(Están Ayra y otra muñeca peleando)

?: eres muy fuerte, por qué no usas bien el poder que tienes?

Ayra: te vas a quedar con las ganas de hacerme pelear Lio...

(La muñeca hace caer a Ayra)

Ayra: ahhh, cómo es qué...?

?: No debes juzgar sin conocer más allá de lo que ves.

(Ayra despierta)

Ayra: eh? fue solo...un sueño?

Shinku: qué pasa, Ayra?

Ayra: nada, ha sido una pesadilla.

Shinku: qué soñaste? No te noto muy bien después de que nos hicimos amigas.

Ayra: como lo dije antes, el Alice Game el algo que nunca hemos podido evitar... ¿cómo pudiste superar el hecho de no pelear?

Shinku: nuestro padre me dijo que pelear no es la única forma de ser Alice...

Ayra: se parece a lo que dijo Koketsuna Zen, solo la flor más pura... oh, lo siento! Puedes continuar.

Shinku: tranquila, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa.

Ayra: dile "hola" de mi parte a todas las demás, por favor.

Shinku: yo les mando tus saludos.

(Shinku se va)

Ayra: por qué me causa pesadillas? No me puedo imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si fuera Alice en este momento...

Laplace: ser feliz, por supuesto.

Ayra: Laplace No Ma, debido a que tengo muchos problemas ahora, te pido que te vayas

Laplace: creí que sería buena compañia.

Ayra: eres un conejo al que le gusta jugar con el destino... por desgracia, no te voy a acompañar en este momento.

(se va)

Laplace: mmmmm, pero que fría.

?: Lo harás después, mi querida hermana.

(en el hospital de Megu)

Suigintou: aún no entiendo porque me estás peinando otra vez.

Megu: es para cuando estés peleando, y tomando mi energía, tu hermoso cabello no te moleste.

Suigintou: tenías que ser mi médium...

Megu: pensaba que te empezaba a comprender. Me rindo, creo que nunca lo voy a hacer.

Suigintou: esfuérzate un poco más...

Ayra: también deberías de poner un poco de esfuerzo, Suigintou.

Suigintou: y tú quién eres para...!? A-Ayra... qué haces aquí?

Ayra: paseaba y vi que tu médium te peinaba así que decidí quedarme.

Suigintou: por qué?

Ayra: yo no se peinar, es decir, para una Rozen Maiden y una parte de Alice debe de ser... fácil, pero, yo nunca pude.

Megu: pues, yo te enseño!

Ayra: g-g-gracias...

Megu: soy Megu, como escuché, tu eres Ayra, verdad?

Ayra: m-mucho gusto Megu, si...si soy Ayra.

Suigintou: ah, ustedes continúen sus juegos infantiles.

Megu: empecemos! Suigintou, vas a ser nuestra muñeca para peinar!

Suigintou: si... q-q-q-q-qué!?

Ayra: jajaja,vamos Suigintou. Por favor.

Megu: lo harás por mí? para que sea feliz por un instante?

Suigintou: y-y-yo...? ah, como sea.

Megu: gracias!

(La empiezan a peinar. Tiempo después)

Ayra: qué tal lo hice?

Suigintou: no es tan malo, las trenzas combinan con mi vestido?

Megu: da igual, te ves más bonita de lo que eras.

Suigintou: me tengo que quedar así?

Ayra: como quieras, esto solo fue un ensayo, no es la gran cosa.

Megu: ahhh, me está dando sueño, buenas noches ángel- san... buenas noches Ayra- san.

(después de que se duerme)

Ayra: no quieres tomar su energía, cierto?

Suigintou: quiero que viva pero, hicimos un contrato.

Ayra: el contrato fue que ella iba a ser tu médium, el poder de las Rosas místicas te ayudaría, pero eso significa...

Suigintou: no lo voy a hacer de nuevo, no tengo más remedio que gastar su energía.

Ayra: espera.

(le da a Megu unas estrellas en el anillo)

Suigintou: qué haces?

Ayra: con esto y si sigue contigo, para que sea feliz, se curará.

Suigintou: Ayra, por qué?

Ayra: si ella es importante para tí ... me gustaría que no sufrieras.

Suigintou: nos conocemos hace poco y ya nos quieres ayudar a todas, a qué se debe?

Ayra: Shinku me dijo algo muy importante... que debo de comprender y hacer.

(a la mañana siguiente en la casa de Jun)

Suiseiseki: Chibi- Ichigo!

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki, cuando vas a dejar a Hinaichigo en paz?

Suiseiseki: cuando ella deje de hacer sus juegos infantiles!

Hinaichigo: no son juegos infantiles!

Suiseiseki: entonces... poner al Sr. Cocodrilo en mi maleta qué es?!

Hinaichigo: no fui yo...!

Suiseiseki: ahora verás, Chibi-Ichigo!

Hinaichigo: fue Shinku!

Souseiseki: Shinku... hizó eso?

Shinku: qué tiene de malo?

Souseiseki: conociéndote, hubiera salido mal esa broma.

Shinku: qué tratas de decir, Souseiseki?

Suiseiseki: apuesto que Chibi- Ichigo y el Chibi- humano la ayudaron...

Shinku: C-Claro que no!

Suiseiseki: déjalo ya, Shinku, no eres buena para las bromas.

Shinku: les puedo mostrar lo contrario!

(Shinku se va enojada)

Souseiseki: es cierto Hinaichigo? tú y Jun-kun le ayudaron?

Hinaichigo: esa es información confidencial, Souseiseki.

Suiseiseki: ni siquiera nos dirás por un unyuu?

Hinaichigo: he madurado un poco gracias a la visita de Tomoe! no me engañarán!

(Hinaichigo también se va molesta)

Suiseiseki: no importa, le preguntaremos a ese Chibi-humano.

(Justamente en ese momento entraba Jun preguntando por Shinku)

Suiseiseki: Chibi-humano, necesito de tu ayuda.

Jun: tú? necesitar de mi ayuda?

Suiseiseki: n-n-n-n-no, no quisé decir eso! mejor dicho, necesitamos de tu ayuda!

Souseiseki: así es, ayudaste a Shinku en la broma a Suiseiseki?

Jun: no lo pensaba hacer, pero, en cuanto me enteré que era a esa cruel muñeca, me puse a planear la broma más macabra que le pudiesen hacer a una muñeca.

Suiseiseki: q-q-q-qu !? serás, Chibi-humano...!

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki, qué prometimos acerca de tu nuevo médium?

Suiseiseki: que no le haría nada por las próximas 3 semanas.

Souseiseki: eso es! ahora vamos a jugar con Kanaria que no tarda en llegar.

Suiseiseki: si, por esta vez te has salvado Chibi-humano.

(Souseiseki y Suiseiseki se van con las demás)

Jun: cómo es qué de Shinku pasamos a todas ellas?


	2. Chapter 2

Continuemos con la historia:

(Aparece una muñeca con cabello blanco, vestido negro con listones plateados y cristales blancos, y alas blancas)

¿?: Fuiste tú el que acepto el contrato.

Jun: ¡¿y tú...!? ¿¡Q-q-quién eres!?

¿?: Eso no importa...

(Entra Shinku un poco molesta)

Shinku: Jun! Te dije que quería mi té... ¿quién es ella?

Jun: eso es lo que intentaba saber.

Shinku: ¿qué haces aquí?

¿?: ¿Quién eres?

Shinku: soy la quinta Rozen Maiden, Shinku.

¿?: Yo me llamo Ceyra y soy la cuarta parte de Alice.

Shinku: debes de ser la hermana de Ayra.

Jun: ¡eso no explica nada de porque estás aquí!

Ceyra: busco a la séptima Rozen Maiden.

Shinku: Kirakishou? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Ceyra: al despreciar su diseño y solo luchar por un cuerpo propio, hizo que nuestro padre dividiera a la Alice que existía en sus sueños.

Shinku: ¿eso fue lo que pasó? no es la razón que buscaba para que vinieras a atacarnos.

Ceyra: no vengo a atacarles, al contrario, quiero advertirles sobre Sophie, mi hermana.

Jun: supongo que ella si quiere guerra.

Shinku: Jun! ¡no digas eso!

Ceyra: lamento decirte, Shinku, que el humano al que tienes de médium dice la verdad.

Jun: soy Jun, dejen de llamarme Chibi-humano y humano, ¡Soy Jun!

Shinku: Calla, Jun!

(En ese momento entra Suiseiseki)

Suiseiseki: oigan, ¿qué no piensan venir a jugar...? ah! ¡U-u-u-una muñeca! ¡Otra...!

Shinku: calma Suiseiseki, es amiga y vendrá a jugar con nosotros.

Ceyra: ¿yo qué? Shinku, pero...

Shinku: ah, vamos, no me digas que eres como Suigintou.

Ceyra: Suigin...tou?

Suiseiseki: sí, es una amargada que no sabe como llevarse bien...

(Suigintou que estaba viendo por la ventana escuchó y enseguida de lo que dijo Suiseiseki la rompió)

Suigintou: ¿¡yo qué!?

Suiseiseki: a-a-a-a-ahhh!? Sui-Sui-Suigin...Suigintou! jejejeje... hola.

Suigintou: ¡"hola" le vas a decir a los peces cuando te...! oh!

(Una ráfaga de viento golpea a Suigintou y la hace caer de la ventana)

Ceyra: debes cuidar esos modales si quieres llegar a ser Alice, Suigintou.

Suigintou: uh? eres igual que Ayra.

Ceyra: soy su hermana, ¿qué esperabas?

Suiseiseki: (pensando) jijijiji, debo evitar reírme o Suigintou me quitará mi regadera.

(Hinaichigo sube las escaleras y llega al cuarto)

Hinaichigo: ahora, ¿qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Qué es tan divertido aquí para que no se bajen?

Shinku: no pasa nada Hinaichigo, ¿Suigintou también te quedas?

Suigintou: ¿perdón?

Shinku: ¿que si vas a quedarte?

Hinaichigo: ¿e-e-ella?

Shinku: somos hermanas, ¿no?

Suigintou: sí, pero eso no quita lo que me has hecho. Adiós, prefiero irme a que quedarme con tu pandilla de miedosas.

(Suigintou se va volando)

Suiseiseki: ella fue la que decidió venir y espiarnos, como Kanaria.

Hinaichigo: bajemos ya, ¡los unyuus me esperan!

Ceyra: está bien, voy a ir.

Shinku: ¡perfecto!

(Las muñecas se bajan)

Jun: ¡un momento! ¿¡Quién se los ha comprado!?

(Abajo)

Souseiseki: ¡qué bien! ¡Ya han llegado!

Kanaria: ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

Suiseiseki: nos encontramos con ella, y con Suigintou.

Souseiseki: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ceyra: Ceyra y, Shinku... necesito hablar con todas ustedes.

Souseiseki: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ceyra: es sobre una hermana mía... y sobre nosotras.

Souseiseki: no parece ser malo, ¿o sí lo es?

Shinku: dejen hablar a Ceyra, para ella, sin duda, debe ser importante.

Ceyra: lo es para todas nosotras. Hay 3 de nosotras, las 6 partes de Alice, que no desean luchar… Atashika, Ayra y yo, pero Lio-Yang, Sophie y Wousisho quieren tomar sus Rosas Místicas y lo peor de todo, al ser partes de Alice, son más poderosas que una sola de ustedes.

Shinku: entonces, al punto que llegas es: ¿que perderemos nuestras Rosas místicas inevitablemente?

Ceyra: hay una forma de cambiarlo, si todas las que no deseamos luchar nos unimos y nos mantenemos con vida… podremos acabar con esta pesadilla.

Suiseiseki: no es un plan al que podamos seguir perfectamente.

Kanaria: Para empezar, Suigintou se va a poner en contra de nosotras.

Souseiseki: pues hay que intentar hacer que venga de nuestro lado.

Hinaichigo: ya hubieran aparecido…

Shinku: ya lo han hecho, en los sueños de Ayra hay alguien que la atormenta.

Ceyra: Lio- Yang su poder es reflejar el corazón y los ataques, mientras Ayra sufra Sophie la estará atormentando. Así que tengan cuidado.

Shinku: va a ser muy difícil olvidar lo que nos acabas de decir.

Hinaichigo: ya no quiero unyuu…

(Afuera de la casa)

Sophie: me lo temía, Ceyra les contó sobre mí.

¿?: No debes de preocuparte, solo es ella contra nosotras.

Sophie: tienes razón.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de empezar me gustaría saber si quieren que trate de escribirlo así por ejemplo: -¡Buuu!- dijo fulanita al ver a fulanito. O -¡Hola!- grito con voz alegre fulanita?

Aclarado esto, sigamos con la historia:

Después de terminar el día de juegos, Souseiseki y Ceyra se fueron a la casa del abuelo, Suiseiseki e Hinaichigo se fueron a dormir, pero Shinku, como si fuera de nuevo un encuentro con Barasuishou, se quedó a leer libros y tomarse la "fábrica completa de té".

Jun: ¿Qué ocurre?

Shinku: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jun: Sabes que no necesitas que te conteste eso, ¿Ceyra te afecto?

Shinku: ella no lo hizo, solo que, toda esta situación de volver a pelear y hacer lo mismo… me pregunto, ¿Cuándo llegará el día en qué todas viviremos felices?

Jun: te preocupas demasiado, Shinku, ya han decidido que pondrán a Suigintou de su lado, ¿No es verdad?

Shinku: eso no es lo único que me preocupa.

Jun: uh?

Shinku: he buscado muchas formas de ser Alice sin hacerle daño a nadie, al parecer, no funciona.

(Llaman a la puerta)

Jun: ¿Quién será a estas horas? Voy a abrir.

(Jun baja las escaleras y Ayra entra en la habitación.)

Shinku: ¿Qué está pasando?

Ayra: ya has escuchado a Jun-Kun, te preocupas demasiado.

Shinku: me refiero a lo que nos pasará a todas.

Ayra: de momento, nada grave.

Shinku: ¿De momento? ¿Y cuando ese momento ya haya sucedido?

Ayra: tu médium en estos instantes está en mayor peligro que tú.

Shinku: ¿Jun?

(En la puerta)

Jun: así que se llama Zen, Mmmmm… lo siento no conozco a ninguna muñeca de hielo o esas cosas raras.

Zen: p-pero, ¡tienes un anillo!

Jun: el problemas es que las muñecas que viven aquí…

Zen: ¿"las"? debes de ser muy fanático de ellas.

Jun: ¡n-n-no es cierto! ¡Ellas se mudaron sin mi permiso!

Sophie: entonces, déjame sacarlas de aquí.

Jun: ¿¡ah!? ¡E-e-espera!

(Sophie, una muñeca con cabello rojo violeta, vestido azul celeste con detalles dorados y rosas doradas, sube hacia la habitación)

Zen: creo que debo irme, no quiero interrumpir.

(Jun sube corriendo y Zen se va. En la habitación)

Ayra: Sophie, ¿qué ganas con iniciar el Juego Alice?

Sophie: unir a Alice de nuevo y cumplir el deseo de nuestro padre.

Shinku: entiende, ¡nosotras no queremos pelear!

Sophie: entonces… yo te romperé y acabaré con tu sufrimiento.

Jun: Shinku, ¿estás bien? ¿Uh?

Shinku: ¡Jun! ¡Vete de aquí!

Sophie: ¿lista para ser la primera en perder, quinta Rozen Maiden?

Ayra: si quieres hacerles daño, tendrás que derrotarme a mí primero.

Sophie: uh?

Ayra: si quieres, nosotras dos iniciamos el Juego Alice ahora.

Sophie: ¿en serio quieres protegerles?

Ayra: tú eres quien debería pensarlo, al final de todo, sabemos que no eres capaz de derrotarme porque eres débil comparada conmigo. Eres una muñeca que padre debió de tirar.

Sophie: ¡ya lo has conseguido, Ayra!

(Empiezan a pelear afuera)

Hinaichigo: ñammm, ñammm, ¿Qué pasa?

Shinku: despierta a Suiseiseki!

Hinaichigo: ñammm… ¡Suiseiseki!

Suiseiseki: ah! Chibi-Ichigo! ¿¡Quién te crees para…!?

Jun: ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?

Shinku: ¡usen sus poderes para atar a Sophie!

Hinaichigo: ¿So…Sophie?

Suiseiseki: ¡solo úsalos!

Hinaichigo: ¡bien, bien, no grites!

(Atrapan a Sophie)

Sophie: ¿pero qué…?

Ayra: parece que ni siquiera puedes con 2 Rozen Maiden, Sophie.

Sophie: ¡A-Ayra…! ¿¡Cómo te atreves…!?

Shinku: Atada no puedes hacer nada, te dejaremos libre si prometes no volver.

Sophie: ¡ya basta! ¡No lo haré…!

(Las raíces de Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki se congelan y luego se rompen)

Jun: ¿qué pasó?

(Una muñeca con pelo rubio, vestido azul y blanco se para el un poste)

Sophie: Wousisho, gracias.

Wousisho: ¿no sabías qué están juntas en esto?

Sophie: Ayra me retó.

Wousisho: ¿ah? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Has decidido luchar?

Ayra: lo hice para proteger no para tomar las Rosas místicas.

Wousisho: ¿ni de la séptima Rozen Maiden, Kirakishou?

Ayra: aunque no lo creas, Kirakishou no es la culpable en todo esto.

Sophie: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Ayra: Todas no han aceptado su destino y esa es la verdadera razón.

Sophie: bueno, como quieras. Nos vemos luego hermanitas.

(Wousisho y Sophie se van)

Shinku: ¡eso es a lo que me refiero! ¡Esto no va a cambiar!

Suiseiseki: ¡recuerda Shinku! ¡Si nos unimos ya no pasaremos por eso!

Ayra: descansen y manténganse alertas, tengo que volver con Suigintou.

Shinku: ¿Suigintou? ¿Estás con Suigintou?

Ayra: si… también debo advertirle.

(Se va volando)

Jun: esto va tomando más líos a medida de que avanza.

Shinku: ya lo se.

(A la mañana siguiente. En la casa del abuelo)

Abuelo (O como se llame, si alguien me puede decir por favor): Souseiseki, cada vez vas mejorando ese té.

Souseiseki: es para que la abuela y tú estén contentos.

Abuelo: y lo estamos, ¿Por qué no vas con tu amiga? Esa… Ceyra.

Souseiseki: creí que estaba con la abuela.

Abuelo: No, ha estado mirando mucho al jardín, ¿Qué la atrae a verlo tanto?

Souseiseki: ahora mismo lo averiguo.

(En el jardín)

Souseiseki: ¿qué te pasa?

Ceyra: el jardín es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

Souseiseki: ¿qué es lo que tiene el jardín?

Ceyra: me recuerda a mi Campo-N.

Souseiseki: ¿y qué le pasó a tu Campo-N?

Ceyra: ya no existe.

Souseiseki: ¿puedes contarme esa historia? Si no te incomoda, claro.

Ceyra: gracias, Souseiseki, por darme hospedaje y querer oírme.

Souseiseki: no hay de que.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Dos cosas: 1- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo y triste Fin de año! ¡Espero que cumplan sus propósitos!

2- ¡Gracias por seguir mi fic LucyStrife! ¡Me alegra que te interese! ¡También a Solaris, gracias por decir que no está mal!

Sigan leyendo, si quieren, por favor:

Souseiseki: y bueno, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con tu Campo-N?

Ceyra: Pocos días después de despertar, decidimos separarnos y luchar. Ayra y yo fuimos las primeras en hacerlo.

(Recuerdos)

Ayra: ¿Crees qué puedes contra mí? ¡Soy la que irá por las demás Rosas místicas!

Ceyra: ya lo sabremos luego, Ayra. Es mi Campo-N y no pienso perder en él.

(Comienzan a pelear y después Ayra tira a Ceyra)

Ceyra: ¡Ah!

Ayra: ¿Puedes darme tu Rosa mística ya?

Ceyra: ¡N-n-nunca…!

Ayra: ¿Jamás vas a perder el orgullo?

Ceyra: no es orgullo, es…fé en que puedo ganar.

Ayra: ¡jajaja! ¡Perderás esa fé ahora mismo!

Ceyra: ya lo has escuchado, ¡Jamás!

(Empieza a colapsar el Campo-N de Ceyra)

Ayra: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ceyra…!

(Los escombros se le caen a Ayra)

Ceyra: ¡Ayra! ¡¿Estás ahí!? ¡Ayra!

(Fin de los recuerdos)

Ceyra: Desde ese momento pude sentir el verdadero dolor al perder una hermana… y ya no quise luchar nunca más. Nunca hubiera pensado que sentiría ese gran dolor.

Souseiseki: Lo siento mucho, ¿Sabes que Ayra está viva, verdad?

Ceyra: Lo se. Nos encontramos y juramos ya no pelear, ella igual pensó que yo había muerto.

Souseiseki: así que fue por eso que decidieron no pelear… ¿Tu Campo-N era un jardín como este?

Ceyra: sí… ¿No deberías ir con tu abuelo?

Souseiseki: ¡Oh, sí, claro! ¿No te gustaría probar un delicioso té preparado por mí?

Ceyra: ¿Preparas té?

Souseiseki: ¡Es uno de los grandes secretos de la Cuarta Rozen Maiden!

Ceyra: ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos escondes?

Souseiseki: ummmm… bueno… también se hacer… ¡galletas!

Ceyra: podría ser una buena comida, acepto.

Souseiseki: genial, vamos.

(Adentro de la casa)

Matsu: ¡Souseiseki, Souseiseki! ¡Mira a quien tenemos de visita!

Souseiseki: ¿S-S-Suigin…Suigintou? ¿Q-q-q-qué… h-h-haces… aquí?

Suigintou: ¿Así recibes a las visitas? ¡Que mala hermana!

Souseiseki: ¿H-h-hermana?

Suigintou: Date prisa y sírveme un poco de té, Souseiseki.

Ceyra: ¿Quieres té?

Suigintou: ¡Ah! también estás aquí tú, ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos?

Ceyra: Por…por supuesto.

Souseiseki: Voy… voy por t-t-tu té, Suigintou.

Suigintou: ¿Hay galletas?

Matsu: ¡Claro, toma!

Suigintou: gracias.

Souseiseki: esto va mal, toma tu té.

Suigintou: gracias.

Souseiseki: ¿y-y-y qué te trae por-aquí?

Suigintou: ¿ya no se pueden hacer visitas o qué?

Souseiseki: ¡no es eso! Pero es raro verte…aquí, tomando té.

Suigintou: Si quieres me voy, está es una de las pocas veces que vengo a visitarte, Souseiseki.

(Suigintou se va)

Ceyra: ¿Sabes qué pienso?

Souseiseki: ¿qué es?

Ceyra: Que Suigintou quiere hacer amistad con ustedes.

Souseiseki: ¿De verdad lo crees?

Ceyra: ¿Por qué otra razón estaría observándolas por la ventana y viniendo a tomar té?

Souseiseki: nunca me puse a pensar en eso, creí que era porque quería retarnos o algo así.

Ceyra: a nadie de nosotras le gustaría quedarse sin sus hermanas, ése es el caso de Suigintou.

Souseiseki: ahora debo de ser más amable con ella, pero eso sí, nunca se me va a olvidar lo que nos ha causado.

Ceyra: ¿Cómo vas a ser su hermana y amiga si no la perdonas? Perdonar es olvidar, ¿Sabías?

Souseiseki: En eso tienes mucha razón, lo voy a intentar.

Ceyra: Me alegra oír eso.

(En el hospital de Megu)

Suigintou: A lo mejor Ceyra ya les dijo lo que planeo hacer, o peor, se equivocó.

Ayra: ¿Qué tiene de malo si tú misma se los dices?

Suigintou: ¿Qué dices? ¡Soy Suigintou!

Ayra: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Suigintou: ¡Que ellas son ellas! ¡Y yo soy Suigintou!

Ayra: y yo soy Ayra…

Suigintou: ¡Ayra! ¿Qué no entiendes lo que digo?

Ayra: el orgullo es malo, Suigintou.

Suigintou: ¿Orgullo?

Ayra: si quieres ser su amiga, debes dejarlo atrás.

Suigintou: pero ellas nunca me van a perdonar.

Ayra: estoy segura de que igual te quieren, solo ve a decírselos.

Suigintou: esta…bien.

Ayra: no es tan difícil, recuerda que también lo tienes que hacer con Megu.

Suigintou: con Megu es más fácil…

Ayra: vale, pues. Quiero verte hacerlo, ¡venga díselo!

Suigintou: ¿Ahora?

Ayra: si quieres cambiar, sí.

Suigintou: odio que me hagan esto.

(Va con Megu)

Megu: ¡Ángel-San! ¡Que alegría verte!

Suigintou: M-Megu, ¿puedes escucharme?

Megu: ¿Qué pasa?

Suigintou: la verdad es que… ¡No quiero tomar tu energía! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Quiero salvarte!

(Abraza a Megu)

Megu: ya lo sabia, solo faltaba que me lo dijeras.

Suigintou: ¿qué?

Megu: por eso no has usado tanto poder, porque quieres salvarme. Y, a decir verdad, has cambiado mucho en los días anteriores.

Suigintou: tengo una médium muy inteligente por lo que veo.

Megu: y yo una muñeca muy hermosa.

Ayra: Así es como se hace.

(En la noche. En la calle)

Ayra: ¿¡Estás ahí!?

¿?: ¡Jijijiji!

Ayra: me lo imaginé, Lio-Yang.

Lio-Yang: me has percibido, impresionante.

Ayra: dime algo: ¿Qué vas a hacer después de esto?

Laplace: ser feliz, por supuesto.

Ayra: ¿¡Laplace!? ¿¡Estás con ella!?

Lio-Yang: ¡que vueltas da la vida! ¿No lo crees?

Ayra: Si así lo quieres, puedo destrozarte.

(Le lanza bolas de fuego)

Lio-Yang: pobrecilla y que ingenua.

(Le regresa a Ayra las bolas de fuego)

Ayra: ¿No puedes ganar sin tus espejos?

Lio-Yang: ese es mi poder, por eso debo de ganar el Juego Alice.

Laplace: despierta del sueño, Ayra. Que pronto no podrás hacerlo.

Ayra: ¿Qué significa…?

(Lio-Yang y Laplace desaparecen)

Ayra: ¡¿Ah?! ¿Eso no era un sueño? Tengo que llegar al fondo de todo esto, tengo que saber que planea Lio-yang.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Después de una gran reflexión sobre como escribir mi historia… creo que sería mejor terminarla en el formato script, ¿no? Bueno es lo que yo creo, pues no hay mucho problema, como me habían dicho solo son "cosas que pueden mejorar mi fic", lo principal es la historia (quiero creer). ¡De todos modos gracias a ustedes por ayudarme dándome su opinión!

Capitulo 5:

Ayra: No lo se, de alguna manera tengo que adivinarlo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Lio-Yang: no has pensado lo suficiente.

Ayra: ¿No te habías ido ya?

Lio-Yang: no soportaba verte tan…sola, después de todo eres mi hermana.

Ayra: "hermana" no es el término que tú usas, ¿Qué quieres?

Lio-Yang: (saca unos cristales) lo que toda muñeca creada por padre quiere.

Ayra: ¡No lo haré!

Lio-Yang: admiro como te enojas, hermanita. Lamentablemente no hay opción más que hacerlo.

(Aparece Kirakishou atrapada)

Ayra: ¿La séptima Rozen Maiden? ¿Qué le estás haciendo?

Lio-Yang: tuvimos un cruel enfrentamiento en el que yo gané… voy a tomar su Rosa mística ahora.

Ayra: no te lo voy a permitir, por favor, ¡Somos hermanas!

Lio-Yang: eso no me importa.

Ayra: ¡Por favor!

(Se va a pelear con Lio-Yang)

Lio-Yang: jijijiji, por fin.

(En la casa del abuelo)

Ceyra: ¿Escuchas eso?

Souseiseki: ¿Será Rempika?

Ceyra: no, no lo creo. ¡Alguien está luchando con Lio-Yang!

Souseiseki: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ayra: siento a Lio-Yang... por alguna extraña razón.

Souseiseki: ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien es la que está con ella?

Ceyra: ¡Ayra! ¡No debo permitir que luchen!

(Se va por un charco de agua)

Souseiseki: ¡Espera! ¡no te adelantes!

(Se va también por el charco)

Laplace: el cariño o hace más que debilitarte... por esa razón solo una puede ser Alice.

(En la casa de Jun)

Shinku: ¿Oyen eso?

Suiseiseki: ¡Yo no escucho nada!

Hinaichigo: ¡Suena como si chocarán cosas!

Suiseiseki: ¿Y si afuera los tontos humanos se están chocando con sus máquinas para andar rápido en la calle?

Kanaria: Suiseiseki, se llaman carros...

Suiseiseki: me refiero a...a...¡A todo menos eso!

Hinaichigo: ¡Jajajaja! Suiseiseki ¡No sabe que son esas máquinas raras!

Kanaria: Se...llaman... ¡CARROS!

Shinku: ¡Cállense y ayúdenme a encontrar el lugar de donde viene ese sonido!

Kanaria: ¿No será el cuarto del espejo?

Shinku: ¡Viene del cuarto del espejo!

Suiseiseki: ¡Vamos!

Kanaria: ¡Eso es lo que yo dije!

(Van al cuarto del espejo)

Hinaichigo: ¿Uh?

(Se ve a Lio-Yang peleando contra Ayra)

Shinku: ¡Ayra!

Kanaria: ¿Así que ellas son las supuestas partes de Alice?

Hinaichigo: ¡Si! ¡Ella es Ayra y la otra es Lio-Yang!

Suiseiseki: ¿¡Y por qué están peleando!?

Shinku: ¡Tengo que detenerlas!

Kanaria: ¿Por qué?

Shinku: Si alguna pierde, ¡Las otras empezarán a luchar!

Hinaichigo: ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

Shinku: no lo se, ¿Alguna se ofrece a venir conmigo?

Suiseiseki: ¡Ah! ¿¡Dónde se encuentra ese Chibi-humano cuando lo necesitan!?

Shinku: Esto no le incumbe a Jun, él no debe venir.

Kanaria: ¡Yo te acompaño, Shinku! ¿Te sientes halagada de tener a la más inteli...?

Shinku: ¡Gracias, Kanaria! ¿Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki?

Suiseiseki: no tengo otra opción.

Hinaichigo: ¡vamos ya!

(Entran al espejo y aparecen en un Campo-N destruido)

Souseiseki: ¿Esto es…?

Ceyra: mi Campo-N.

Ayra: ¿Ceyra…?

(Lio-Yang hace caer a Ayra)

Lio-Yang: no mires a otro lado, hermanita.

Shinku: ¡Tengo que ir!

Kirakishou: ¡No puedes hermana de la rosa carmesí!

Suigintou: ¿Kirakishou?

Shinku: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kirakishou: estuve a punto de perder contra Lio-Yang, no quiero que les pase lo mismo.

Suigintou: pero, ¡No podemos dejarlas ahí!

Kirakishou: ¡No debes! ¡También...!

(Le congelan la boca a Kirakishou)

Wousisho: No debes hablar de más Kirakishou.

Kanaria: ¡Tú! ¡Déjanos ir por Ayra!

Sophie: que curioso verte, Kanaria.

Suigintou: ¡Esto no es de su importancia…!

Wousisho: Ayra es nuestra hermana, Suigintou.

Sophie: y después de esto deberías de agradecernos que no le causáramos problemas a Megu.

Suigintou: ¡Megu! ¿¡Dónde está Megu!?

Wousisho: ¿Ella? bien... supongo.

Suigintou: ¡Ah...!

Lio-Yang: hora de acabar con esto.

(Espejos rodean a Ayra)

Ceyra: ¡No, no, no!

Shinku: ¿Qué le trata de hacer? ¡Dime!

Ceyra: su…Rosa mística… se la va a quitar sin siquiera vencerla.

Suigintou: ¡Ya no necesito esperar, esto es la guerra!

(Suigintou ataca a los espejos que solo reflejan los ataques)

Lio-Yang: como disfruto esta parte.

Ayra: no lo hagas…por favor.

Lio-Yang: adiós, Ayra... quinta parte de Alice.

(Los espejos reflejan el daño que ha hecho Ayra)

Souseiseki: ¿No puedes hacer nada?

Ceyra: no... no puedo...

Lio-Yang: ahora, escuchen todas… todas y cada una de ustedes…

Shinku: ¡Lio-Yang!

Lio-Yang: … yo… ganaré… ¡El Juego Alice!

Ayra: ¡Ah! ¡C-C-Ce…Ceyra…!

Shinku: ¡No!

Ceyra: no...te...vayas...

(Ayra se desmaya y se cae)

Shinku: ¿Ha…ha perdido?

Lio-Yang: es la hora de... darme…tu Rosa mística.

(Agarra un espíritu de una Rosa negra y se lo come)

Shinku: ¿Eso era…su Rosa mística?

Ceyra: A-A-Ayra…

Laplace: Es una desgracia que, tan pronto, una de las heroínas ya haya abandonado su hogar y también el Juego Alice.

Hinaichigo: ¡Laplace No Ma! ¿Vienes a ayudarnos?

Laplace: pobre e indefensa Hinaichigo, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Suiseiseki: ¡Laplace!

Souseiseki: ¿Cómo piensas así después de esto?

(Laplace se ríe)

Laplace: Las veré en el siguiente Campo-N, donde dos perderán el Juego Alice.

Lio-yang: Me gustó todo este lío. Bye, bye.

(Se ríe)

Suigintou: ¡Tú...!

(Laplace, Lio-Yang y el cuerpo de Ayra desaparecen)

Souseiseki: Después de lo que le dijimos, si nos va a ayudar.

Suiseiseki:¿Por qué... lo dice?

Hinaichigo: ¡Es un portal!

Kanaria: ¡Deberíamos irnos ya! No quiero ver a otra más muerta...

Suigintou: ¿Puedo acompañarlas?

Shniku: ¿Suigintou?

Souseiseki: claro...

(Se van por un portal que Laplace abrió)

Ceyra: Ayra… hermana, perdón.

Wousisho: Solo la flor más pura…

Sophie: puede reconstruir todo.

Ceyra: ¿Qué dijeron?

Sophie: Zen...lo dijó él...

Wousisho: Así que… ¿Serás esa flor?

Ceyra: (extiende sus alas)…por ella... voy a pelear.

(En la casa de Jun)

Kanaria: me siento mal por Ceyra.

Hinaichigo: con esto que ha pasado últimamente ya no tengo hambre.

Suiseiseki: entonces tenemos un problema muy grande, Chibi-Ichigo.

Souseiseki: ya liberamos a Kirakishou.

Shinku: ¿Nos puedes contar lo que sabes?

Kirakishou: yo solo vi una luz de colores y decidí acercarme… aparecí en un lugar extraño y empecé a pelear con Lio-Yang. Después de perder solo recuerdo que aparecí cuando Ayra y ella estaban luchando.

Souseiseki: ella atrajo a todas, entonces.

Suigintou: Tal vez mañana apareceremos en un Campo-N, es mejor estar juntas.

Shinku: ¿Sabes lo que planeábamos?

Suigintou: Ayra me dijo algo de no separarse, por mi culpa ella está muerta.

Kanaria: que oportuno.

Hinaichigo: ¿puedo tratar de dormirme?

Suiseiseki: Todas trataremos de hacerlo.

Shinku: es una buena idea.

Souseiseki: (pensando) Suigintou, ¿Nos vas a ayudar? En ese caso, lo que dijo Ceyra era verdad.

Shinku: ¿Por qué dejamos a Ceyra?

Suiseiseki: Shinku, fue un gran error pero, volverá.

Shinku: creo que tienes razón.

Suiseiseki: trata de dormir.

Shinku:(pensando) debí de salvar a Ayra, ahora está...muerta

(Afuera bajo la lluvia)

Atashika: ¿Ayra murió?

Ceyra: no tenemos más remedio que luchar.

Atashika: pero, ¿Crees que es verdad lo que nos dijo Zen?

Ceyra: lo único que creo es que vamos a salvar a Ayra.

Atashika: voy a pensarlo, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

(Se va)

Ceyra: ya no necesito pensarlo.

Continuará…

-PREGUNTAS NO TAN IMPORTANTES-

¿Cuál Rozen Maiden o parte de Alice creen qué va a ganar el Juego Alice en mi fic?

¿Cuál es la que les cae mejor?

¿Les sorprendió la muerte de Ayra?

¿Quieren saber como son las 6 partes de Alice físicamente en dibujo?

Aquí unas preguntas de las que tenía curiosidad para saber que pensaban.

¡Gracias! (Si es que las contestan o si las leen de menos)


	6. Chapter 6

Les empezaré a poner nombre a los capítulos, ¿Les gusta la idea?

Capítulo 6: Estamos juntas.

(En una casa un poco tenebrosa)

Zen: ¿Segura de que quieres luchar?

Atashika: ahora que Ayra murió, Ceyra no duda en hacerlo… eso marca el inicio del Juego Alice.

Zen: ¿Por qué si ella lucha todas lo tienen que hacer?

Atashika: ¿¡Soy la única que no va a luchar!? ¡No puedo contra las otras 4!

Zen: Atashika…

Atashika: además, tu lo dijiste, tengo que ser la flor blanca y pura, así haré que Ayra y Ceyra vuelvan

(Se levanta de la silla).

Zen: ¿A dónde vas?

Atashika: a un lugar en el que pueda descansar sin que las demás me atormenten.

(Se va)

Zen: no vas a poder ser pura… y lo sabes muy bien.

(En un jardín)

Atashika: (pensando) Si Ayra ya no pudo contra Lio-Yang, tengo pocas esperanzas de ganarle a ella.

Lio-Yang: ¿Qué te aflige?

Atashika: vete

Lio-Yang: solo vine a verte y, ¿Me recibes tan mal?

Atashika: tu hipocresía va muy lejos, Lio-Yang.

Lio-Yang: jijijiji.

Atashika: tan lejos hasta llegar al punto de matar a Ayra.

Lio-Yang: por eso me gusta.

Atashika: no me vas a hacer lo que le hiciste a Ayra.

Lio-Yang: era débil, no podía ganar el Juego Alice.

(Lio-Yang le lanza cristales y Atashika los rompe con zarzas de metal)

Atashika: mejor te vas, ¿No?

Lio-Yang: eres igual que Ayra.

Atashika: volverá… lo hará algún día.

Lio-Yang: jijijiji.

(Atashika se para, saca su espada y apunta a Lio-Yang)

Atashika: ¿Empezamos?

Lio-Yang: con gusto.

(En la casa de Jun)

Shinku: ¿Jun? ¿Dónde estás?

¿?: Jun…donde…estás…

Shinku: ¿Quién…?

¿?: Shinku… ven…conmigo…

Shinku: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Por favor… sígueme…

Shinku: ¡Muestra tu cara!

¿?: Yo ya no tengo cara… se han robado mi cuerpo…

Shinku: eres…

¿?: Soy a la que no ayudaste… a la que abandonaste… ¿Por qué a mí?

Shinku: Ayra… yo no quería…

Ayra: ahora estoy… muerta… y sola, ¿Por qué?

Shinku: ¡Ayra!

Suiseiseki: ¡Shinku!

Hinaichigo: ¡Shinku!

Shinku: ¡Ah! ¡Espera!

Kanaria: ¡No tiene remedio!

(Kanaria toca el violín para sacar a Shinku del trance)

Shinku: ¡¿Q-q-qué pasa?!

Suiseiseki: ¡Eso es lo que nos encantaría saber!

Hinaichigo: ¿Por qué te pusiste a gritar "Ayra…!"?

Shinku: ¿Dónde está Jun?

Kanaria: arriba y está muy enojado.

Shinku: ¿Por qué?

Kanaria: por que trajimos a Suigintou y a Kirakishou.

Shinku: por eso no hay problema.

(Arriba)

Shinku: ¡Jun!

Jun: ¡Shinku! ¡¿Puedes explicarme…!?

Shinku: ¡Cállate y escúchame!

Jun: ¿¡Qué!?

Shinku: lo siento, me siento mal.

Jun: ¿Eh?

Shinku: el Juego Alice me afecta mucho, no quiero que te afecte a ti.

Jun: ¿Shinku?

Shinku: se que estás empezando a ir a la escuela y te pido que no te preocupes por nosotras.

Jun: Shinku, gracias.

Shinku: no hay de que. Por cierto, Suigintou y las demás se van a quedar por un tiempo.

Jun: ¡¿Q-q-qué?!

Shinku: ya te lo dije, no te preocupes.

Suigintou: ¡Kirakishou!

Kirakishou: ¡Ahhh! ¡No!

Souseiseki: ¡K-Kirakishou!

Shinku: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

Suigintou: ¡Kirakishou, devuelve eso!

Kirakishou: ¡No! ¡Yo me lo encontré!

Suigintou: ¡Eso no es tuyo!

Kirakishou: ¡¿Y qué?!

Shinku: ¿Es el peluche de Hinaichigo?

Kirakishou: ¡No! ¡Es MÍO!

Souseiseki: ¡Kirakishou!

Jun: ah… es la primera vez que las 7 Rozen Maiden están todas juntas y, ¿No se calman?

(Las 7 se miran)

Suiseiseki: es…cierto.

Hinaichigo: Las 7 Rozen Maiden están felices juntas.

Suigintou: generalmente estaríamos peleando o cosas así.

Jun: ¿Qué no disfrutan estar así?

Kanaria: pues se siente bien…

Shinku: pero no podemos olvidar porque estamos así.

Souseiseki: Shinku…

Shinku: estamos aquí juntas porque debemos hacerlo. ¡Ayra murió y debemos estar juntas!

Kirakishou: ¿Y eso que importa? ¿No te gusta tenernos a todas?

Shinku: ¡Claro que sí…!

Suigintou: olvida lo que paso y disfruta, mientras puedas, que tus hermanas no luchan unas contra otras ahora.

Shinku: ¿Suigintou?

Souseiseki: agradece que, por una vez, estemos así.

Shinku: ah, gracias… gracias a todas.

Jun: Disfruten también de que no estoy enojado.

Suiseiseki: ¡Y el Chibi-humano arruina el momento!

Jun: ¡Serás! ¡Ven acá endemoniada muñeca!

Souseiseki: nunca van a cambiar.

Suigintou: Shinku, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shinku: creo que sí, solo necesito pensar bien la situación.

Suigintou: cuando terminemos esto, ¿Puedes ir a conocer a mi médium?

Shinku: ¿De verdad, no hay problema?

Suigintou: no, a Megu le gustaría conocer a mi hermana que fue mi mejor amiga una vez.

Shinku: Suigintou, gracias.

Suigintou: soy yo la que te tiene que dar las gracias.

Kirakishou: estamos haciendo que Hinaichigo coma más que Kanaria, ¿Vienes?

Suigintou: por supuesto, ¿Y tú, Shinku?

Shinku: en un momento voy.

(Afuera de la casa)

Atashika: ya tengo mi respuesta.

Ceyra: ¿Y cuál es? Espero que hayas decidido hacer lo correcto.

Atashika: estuve con Lio-Yang… parecía tranquila aún después de haber matado a Ayra.

Ceyra: ¿Peleaste con ella?

Atashika: así es, lo raro fue que no usó los poderes de Ayra.

Ceyra: a lo mejor y si siente un poco de sentimientos por nosotras.

Atashika: lo dudo mucho, sabes que siempre ha sido la más alejada de nosotras.

Ceyra: ¿Y si lo es que importa? No la conocemos muy bien.

Atashika: por eso va a ser un enemigo muy duro, no sabemos su debilidad y lo único que nos queda es atacar como mejor parezca.

Ceyra: ¿Ya confiaste en la palabra de Zen?

Atashika: lo hice porque, en algún momento, tendríamos que reconocerlo como lo que es.

Ceyra: nunca va a ser como padre pero, tiene su misma mirada y su voz cálida y serena. Su tacto lleno de cariño y su amor por nosotras es tan fuerte como el que padre siente.

Atashika: ¿No vas a dejar de espiar a Shinku y a las Rozen Maiden?

Ceyra: la sexta Rozen Maiden… ha mostrado ser una de las más débiles.

Atashika: ¿Hinaichigo?

Ceyra: la segunda es la que no ha combatido en años y ha perdido su técnica.

Atashika: ¿Te vas a poner a analizar sus defectos?

Ceyra: Deben disfrutar sus momentos juntas, pronto les pasará no mismo que lo que nos pasó a Ayra y a mí.

Atashika: Te veo luego en un Campo-N… porque estoy segura de que nos veremos muy pronto.

(Se va)

Ceyra: ¿Y vas a ganar?

Lio-Yang: ¿Quieres torturar a las Rozen Maiden?

Ceyra: para eso no necesito la ayuda de una traidora como tú.

Lio-Yang: solo mira y observa pues, te conviene tenerme de tu lado.

Ceyra: disfruta el sufrimiento tú sola.

(Se va)

Lio-Yang: como quieras. Veamos, Shinku no ha dormido muy bien y ahora está soñando, ¿Qué pasaría si hacemos que conozca a Atashika?

(En el sueño de Shinku)

Shinku: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una puerta?

(Shinku abre la puerta y ve a Atashika con Ayra)

Shinku: Ayra, ya no me hagas sufrir. ¿Eh?

"Atashika: Ya no puedes luchar, casi mueres en el enfrentamiento contra Ceyra."

"Ayra: ya te lo dije, Atashika. Es nuestro destino y luchar por el orgullo de padre me hace sentir querida."

"Atashika: ¿Cuándo mueras te seguirás sintiendo querida?"

"Ayra: ¡Ya hablamos de esto y no pienso discutir!"

"Atashika: ¡Piensa en lo que te dije!"

"Ayra: Atashika, ¿Te cuento un secreto?"

"Atashika: ¿Eh?"

"Ayra: ¿Recuerdas a las Rozen Maiden? Pues… son nuestras hermanas."

"Atashika: ¿Nuestras hermanas?"

"Ayra: ¡Exacto! Aunque no las conoces, ¿Las quieres?"

·Atashika: Son mis hermanas, así que sí."

"Ayra: eso es lo que pasa conmigo, si las personas no se dejan ver… significa que no las has conocido bien."

"Atashika: ¿Segura?"

"Ayra: yo solo peleo para protegerlas, no tengo intención de tomar una Rosa mística."

"Atashika: dijiste que era nuestro destino."

"Ayra: somos hermanas y el destino de las hermanas es protegerse, no luchar."

"Atashika: Ayra…"

"Ayra: Escucha, no quiero que luches jamás si no es para proteger, ¿Entendido?"

"Atashika: s-sí… ¡Te lo prometo!"

(Se cierra la puerta)

Shinku: ¿"Protegerse"? ¿Por eso luchaste… por Kirakishou?

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**_He cambiado el capítulo para arreglar algunos errores y para decirle a un(a) nuevo(a) lector(a) unas cosas, pero eso será al final._**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Dolor de hermanas.<p>

(Shinku despierta de golpe)

Suigintou: ¿Tuviste la misma pesadilla?

Shinku: No, no fue una pesadilla. Era como si algo quisiera que conociera más sobre otra muñeca… Atashika.

Suigintou: ¿Sabes que mis pesadillas son muy quebradas?

Shinku: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Suigintou: Me queda claro que somos muy diferentes hasta en la forma de soñar.

Shinku: No tienes que decirme para que me de cuenta. ¿Dónde están las otras?

Suigintou: ¿No están? Juraba que estaban aquí cuando desperté.

Shinku: Voy a buscarlas por toda la casa.

Suigintou: Yo te acompaño.

(En un Campo-N con las otras muñecas restantes)

Hinaichigo: ¡Vamos, Kanaria!

Kanaria: ¡Segundo movimiento: Lluvia de pétalos!

(Empiezan a caer pétalos como locos distrayendo a Ceyra)

Ceyra: ¡Kanaria!

Kirakishou: ¡Hermana de la rosa verde! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Suiseiseki: ¿¡Cómo crees que estoy!?

Souseiseki: Guarda silencio, tenemos problemas para que Ceyra no nos atrape.

Ceyra: No se esconden muy bien que digamos.

Kirakishou: ¡No nos lo tienes que recordar!

Suiseiseki: ¡A-a-ah! ¡C-C-Ceyra!

Souseiseki: Ceyra, ¿Por qué empezaste a luchar?

Ceyra: Lo sabrás muy bien cuando tu querida hermana Suiseiseki cuelgue las botas.

(Kanaria azota en el piso)

Hinaichigo: ¡K-Kanaria! ¿Puedes levantarte?

Kanaria: S-si, Hinaichigo.

Ceyra: ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vas a arruinar mis planes?

Lio-Yang: Quiero una Rosa mística nueva.

Suiseiseki: ¡Lio-Yang! Ven acá, ¡Te voy a destrozar! ¡Por hacer que Ceyra luche!

Lio-Yang: Eso fue culpa de Ayra, ¿Por qué razón no aguantó más?

(Kanaria empieza a tocar el violín de nuevo)

Hinaichigo: ¡Volvió Kanaria! ¡Sálvanos!

Kanaria: Voy a dejarme de juegos, Lio-Yang, prueba mi verdadero poder: ¡Sonata de destrucción!

(Aparecen tres tornados gigantes)

Sophie: Hola, Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: ¡Ah! ¿S-S-Sophie…?

Sophie: ¿Qué le hacen a mi Campo-N?

Hinaichigo: N-n-n-nada… nada.

Ceyra: ¡Hinaichigo! Lamento decirte que su Rosa mística es mía, Sophie.

Sophie: ¿Qué?

Ceyra: ¿Quieres a Kanaria? Es igual de débil que tú se llevarían bien.

Sophie: ¿Si tomo la tuya?

Ceyra: No me hagas reír.

Sophie: Esperaré a que Lio se gaste su energía para yo tomar la Rosa mística de Kanaria entonces.

(Sophie se sienta en una roca)

Ceyra: ¿Hinaichigo? ¿Ustedes qué…?

Suiseiseki: ¡La protegeremos así que aléjate, bruja!

Ceyra: ¿Quién más aparte de ti?

Souseiseki: Yo también.

Ceyra: ¿Y la otra?

Kirakishou: ¿Me extrañabas?

Ceyra: No, solo deseo saber ¿De quién es el cuerpo que posees?

Kirakishou: Me lo hizo mi médium, Zen.

Ceyra: ¡¿Él es tu médium?!

Kirakishou: Pareces asustada, ¿Por qué?

Ceyra: Por nada. Pero si Zen es tu médium, empezaré por ti en ese caso.

(En la casa de Jun)

Shinku: No las he encontrado, ¿Cómo salieron a estas horas de la noche?

Suigintou: Toma, lo encontré en el curto del espejo.

(Le da unas plumas blancas)

Shinku: ¡Son las plumas de un ala de Ceyra! ¡Debemos ir por todas antes de que sea tarde!

Suigintou: ¿Cómo sabes que están ahí?

Shinku: Confía en mí.

Suigintou: Aceptaré eso nada más porque quiero salvar a…Kirakishou.

(En el Campo-N)

(Kanaria se vuelve a caer)

Lio-Yang: ¡jijijiji! ¿Ese es tu verdadero potencial?

Kanaria: Micchan… debo aguantar.

Lio-Yang: Lo siento, Kanaria, ahora estás sola y nadie de tus hermanas te puede salvar.

Kanaria: Debo hacerlo… por ellas…ah.

Sophie: (Cantando alegremente) Es mi hora de salir a escena.

Lio-Yang: Adiós…Kanaria.

Kanaria: Mi-Micchan, tengo que…

(Sale la Rosa mística de Kanaria y con viento atrae la Rosa a ella y se la come)

Sophie: Debes de cuidar tus presas y no quedarte a hablar con ellas.

Lio-Yang: Bien hecho, me has robado mi premio, ojalá sepas hacer eso luego.

Hinaichigo: ¡Kanaria!

Suiseiseki: ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Shinku estará furiosa!

Lio-Yang: ¿Acabo con su sufrimiento antes que Shinku?

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseiseki!

Kirakishou: ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡No me dejes sola!

(Ceyra rompe las zarzas de Kirakishou)

Ceyra: ¡Es el momento de obtener mi segunda Rosa mística!

Hinaichigo: ¡Kirakishou! ¡Yo te salvaré!

(Salta y el golpe de Ceyra para Kirakishou le da a Hinaichigo)

Kirakishou: ¡Hina-chan!

Hinaichigo: Tomoe… Shinku… a-ah.

(Sale su Rosa mística)

Suiseiseki: ¡Chibi-Ichigo!

Souseiseki. Hinaichigo… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso, Ceyra?

Kirakishou: Hermana… de la rosa… de la rosa alegre y rosa… ¿Por qué?

(Shinku y Suigintou llegan)

Kirakishou: ¡¿Por qué a Hina-chan y no a mí!?

Ceyra: Ella se cruzó en mi camino… yo no necesitaba matarla a ella para poder vencer a…

Kirakishou: ¡CALLATE!

Ceyra: Kirakishou, yo no…

Kirakishou: ¿Qué es lo que hicimos nosotras para que iniciaras una lucha así de cruel?

Souseiseki: Kirakishou, calma.

Kirakishou: Especialmente Hinaichigo, ¿Qué te hizo esa pobre alma inocente?

Shinku: ¡Ceyra! ¿Tú mataste a Hinaichigo?

Kirakishou: Hina-chan, Kanaria… ¡¿Por qué a ellas?!

Ceyra: Nada… ellas no me han causado nada… ¡Y tampoco me ayudaron con Ayra!

Suiseiseki: ¡Tratábamos de hacerlo!

Souseiseki: ¡Lio-Yang es la verdadera culpable!

Sophie: ¿Quieres ir con Zen?

Lio-Yang: ¡Jijijiji!

(Lio-Yang y Sophie desaparecen)

Kirakishou: No me importa lo que pienses… ¡Si quieres que luchemos están aun más lejos de lograrlo, Ceyra!

Suigintou: ¡Kirakishou, basta!

Kirakishou: ¡Con la muerte de Hina-chan menos voy a luchar yo! ¡Ayra murió, acéptalo ya!

Ceyra: Ayra… no está… ¡MUERTA!

(Con sus alas ataca a Kirakishou)

Kirakishou: ¡Ah!

Shinku: ¡Ceyra no le hagas daño!

Ceyra: ¡Séptima Rozen Maiden, no huyas!

Kirakishou: ¡Nunca en mi vida te voy a perdonar!

(Aparece Atashika)

Atashika: Esto se va destruir, ¿Y ustedes aquí?

Shinku: ¿Atashika?

(Atashika amarra con sus zarzas de metal a las alas de Ceyra)

Ceyra: ¡Suéltame!

Atashika: Laplace, sácalas de aquí ahora.

Laplace: Será un gusto trabajar por el bien de los Campos-N.

(Todas se salen del Campo-N y aparecen en otro)

Atashika: El Campo-N de Sophie, quedó peor que su propia dueña.

(En un lugar del Campo-N)

Suigintou: ¿Kanaria? ¿Ya no está con nosotras?

Shinku: ¿Por qué salieron? También fue su culpa que las dos ya hayan muerto.

Souseiseki: De pronto Ceyra apareció y nos obligó a ir al Campo-N.

Suiseiseki: Y por eso Chibi-Ichigo y Kanaria no están. (Empieza a llorar, increíblemente)

Suigintou: ¿Laplace?

Laplace: Ustedes deberían dormirse, en este castillo de hielo Sophie y Wousisho les pueden causar un susto y otra perdida si están cansadas.

Shinku: No requerimos de tu aviso, ya lo sabemos.

Laplace: En ese caso, solo me queda decirles: buenas noches.

(En el sueño de Souseiseki)

Souseiseki. Hinaichigo, Kanaria, no me lo puedo creer.

(Toma té)

Wousisho: Te ves preocupada, ¿A qué se debe?

Souseiseki: ¿No te contó tu gran hermana Sophie, Wousisho?

Wousisho: Me lo dijo…

Souseiseki: No entiendo tu pregunta entonces, si lo sabes muy bien.

Wousisho: Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Souseiseki.

Souseiseki: Sophie y tú van a pagar con su sufrimiento por lo que nos han hecho.

Wousisho: Ya lo estoy haciendo. Luego de ver lo que Ceyra hizo por Ayra me di cuenta de que… fue una parte culpa mía.

Souseiseki. Eso ya lo sabemos todas.

Wousisho: En mi Campo-N quiero que me mates cuando tengas oportunidad.

Souseiseki: ¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

Wousisho: Date cuenta de lo que he hecho y solo por ayudar a Lio-Yang, ¿Algo te lo impide?

Souseiseki: ¡Que todas somos hermanas!

Wousisho: Ojalá y me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes.

Souseiseki: Aún estás a tiempo de hacerlo.

Wousisho: Te espero mañana, por favor.

(Wousisho se va)

Souseiseki. Ahora, ¿Qué haré?

Atashika: Tengo la solución a tu problema, ¿Me vas a escuchar?

Souseiseki. Dudo que lo tengas, ¿Quién eres?

Atashika: Soy Atashika, ¿Aceptas o no?

Souseiseki: Ya te lo dije, dudo mucho que tú tengas la solución a mi problema.

Atashika: ¿Te parece bien escucharme primero, Souseiseki?

Souseiseki: No tengo opción así que puedes comenzar.

Atashika: El primer médium que tuvimos las partes de Alice, Zen. Él nos contó un secreto que nuestro padre le había contado.

Souseiseki: ¿Padre?

Atashika: Era que si te convertías con poco sufrimiento tuyo y de tus hermanas en Alice, tenías el poder de reconstruir a las 2 muñecas más cercanas a ti.

Souseiseki: ¿Es verdad?

Atashika: Ceyra y yo vamos a pelear por eso, ella no se arriesgaría tanto si no fuera verdad. Además, solo hay una forma de adivinarlo.

Souseiseki: ¿Dices que pelee y cuando sea Alice reviva a 2 muñecas cercanas?

Atashika: ¿Quieres ayudarme o no?

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki. Voy a ayudarte y cuando solo queden 2, si yo soy una de esas 2… seré Alice.

Atashika: Es un gusto que la cuarta Rozen Maiden me apoye.

Souseiseki: No te lo tomes tan enserio, Atashika.

Atashika: No lo haría nunca, se que nos enfrentaremos pronto.

(Atashika desaparece)

Souseiseki: ¿He tomado la decisión correcta? Lo hago por Suiseiseki y por Shinku, aunque las demás… ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo sabré hasta que llegue a ser Alice.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, si mal no recuerdo alguien quería las características. Aquí están, pues:<strong>_

_**Wousisho: Cabello rubio pálido, ojos color rosa.**_

_**Sophie: Cabello rojo escarlata, ojos color azul agua.**_

_**Atashika: Cabello rojo sangre, ojos color dorado.**_

_**Ceyra: Cabello blanco, ojos color malva.**_

_**Ayra: Cabello negro, ojos color plata.**_

_**Lio-Yang: Cabello casi transparente, ojos multicolores.**_

_**¿Quieres que te describa otras cosas de ellas?**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sigo editando esto, y Vlad… no creo dejar de hacerlo en formato script porque ya he acabado la historia. Espero que no te moleste.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 8: El hielo y las rosas.<strong>_

(A la mañana siguiente)

Suiseiseki: ¿Souseiseki? ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre desaparecerse de la nada!?

Shinku: Tal vez tenía cosas que hacer…

(Shinku es interrumpida por las alas de Suigintou)

Suigintou: Lo lamento pero tu teoría es muy pobre, Shinku.

Kirakishou: Hina-chan, ¿Sabes dónde está?

Suigintou: ¿Habla con Hinaichigo?

Suiseiseki: ¿Kirakishou? ¿Me puedes escuchar sin matarme?

Kirakishou: ¿Hay un problema hermana de la rosa verde?

Shinku: Veamos… ¿Hablas con Hinaichigo?

Kirakishou: Con ella no, pero si con Berry bell.

Suigintou: ¿El espíritu artificial de Hinaichigo? Y, ¿Te escucha?

Kirakishou: Dice que vio a Souseiseki salir muy temprano, muy bien preparada.

Suiseiseki: Cambiaste por completo, Kirakishou.

Kirakishou: ¡No es verdad! Te recuerdo que desde un principio las quise, hermana de la rosa verde.

Suigintou: ¡No me digas! ¿Nos atacabas y nos casi matabas por amor o qué?

Kirakishou: ¡También tú cambiaste, hermana mayor de la rosa negra!

Suigintou: ¡Mientes! ¡Sigo siendo la muñeca más malvada, sádica y cruel de las muñecas!

Shinku: ¿Ah, sí?

Suiseiseki: No lo dudo, Shinku.

Shinku: Que pena, Souseiseki me contó la historia de cuando fuiste a tomar té a su casa.

Suigintou: ¿Q-q-q-qué te reveló esa muñeca?

Suiseiseki: Eso no es lo malo, ¿Cómo sabías la dirección de la casa del abuelo?

Suigintou: Ahhh… pues… jejeje… ¿Amigos?

Kirakishou: ¡Eso da más risa que tú vayas a tomar el té con Souseiseki! ¿Tú? ¿¡AMIGOS!? ¡Jajajajaja!

Shinku: ¡Tienes razón, Kirakishou! ¡Jajajajaja!

Suiseiseki: ¡No sabía que tenías ese sentido del humor! ¡Jajajajaja!

(Después de la descontrolada risa de la tercera, la quinta y la séptima Rozen Maiden)

Suigintou: ¿Ya terminaron? ¡Porque les recuerdo que tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Suiseiseki: ¡No seas tan aguafiestas!

Suigintou: Que bueno que lo dices, ¡Porque se trata de tu gemela!

Shinku: Oh, es verdad… ¿Qué propones que hagamos Kirakishou?

Suigintou: ¡¿Kirakishou?! ¿¡Qué ha hecho ella de bueno para que decidiera lo que vamos a hacer!?

Shinku: Nos ha sacado una sonrisa y una gran risa. Decide ya, Kirakishou.

Kirakishou: Es un castillo como el mío, así que debo pensar que va a ser fácil encontrar a Souseiseki.

Suiseiseki: Kirakishou y yo buscaremos por allá.

Shinku: Mientras que…

(Shinku es interrumpida de nuevo por Suigintou que emprende vuelo)

Suigintou: Buscaré por el aire sola, las veo cuando una encuentre a Souseiseki.

(Se va volando)

Shinku: Iré por el otro lado yo sola también.

Kirakishou: Como dijo mi hermana de la rosa negra, nos vemos.

(Mientras donde estaba Souseiseki)

Wousisho: Termina con esto ya, no merezco seguir en este juego.

Souseiseki: ¡No lo voy a hacer, debes de reconsiderar lo que me pides!

Wousisho: ¿Prefieres dejar que yo viva? Souseiseki, te lo ruego, hazlo ya.

Souseiseki: ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Si no mato a Lio-Yang, menos a ti!

Atashika: No te preocupes, yo lo hago.

Wousisho: ¡No! ¡Mi Rosa mística se la daré a Souseiseki!

Atashika: Daría lo mismo, ¿No crees?

Wousisho: Quiero que ella sea Alice, me cae bien.

Atashika: No, no, no… dame tu Rosa mística Wousisho, ¡La necesito!

Wousisho: No, quiero seguir ahora viviendo.

Atashika: Si así lo deseas… (Saca su espada)…Tendré que matarte cuanto antes.

Wousisho: ¡No, déjame!

(Wousisho se va y es perseguida por Atashika)

Souseiseki: ¡No! ¡Deténganse!

Kirakishou: ¿Escuchas eso?

Suiseiseki: Todavía recuerdo su voz que hasta la oigo.

Kirakishou: Pero se fue hace como 10 minutos.

Suiseiseki: Me ha parecido eterno, tenemos suerte de que nadie este aquí para acecharnos.

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseiseki! ¡Kirakishou!

Kirakishou: Ah, nos está hablando la Souseiseki de nuestra mente.

Souseiseki: ¿De "nuestra mente"? ¿Kirakishou, Suiseiseki?

Suiseiseki: ¡Mira! ¡Ya la imagino como si estuviera en 3D!

Souseiseki: ¡Escuchen, necesito de su ayuda rápido!

Kirakishou: Es una pena que solo sea imaginación, seguiremos buscando.

Souseiseki: Ah… no quería hacer esto, ¡CHICAS NECESITO DE SU AYUDA! ¡AHORA!

Kirakishou/Suiseiseki: ¡Ahhh! ¡S-S-Sou…Sousei…Souseiseki!

Souseiseki: ¡Por fin me escuchan! ¿Shinku y Suigintou no están con ustedes?

Suiseiseki: ¿Las ves acaso?

Souseiseki: El abuelo dice que debes apreciar lo que tienes, vengan conmigo.

Kirakishou: ¿No te servimos?

Souseiseki: ¡Solo vengan, y rápido!

(Donde estaba Suigintou)

Suigintou: Empiezo a creer que hubiera sido mejor ir con Shinku.

Laplace: ¿Qué es lo que te hace creerlo?

Suigintou: Que me encontraría contigo, eso mismo.

Laplace: ¿No soy buena compañía?

Suigintou: ¿También vas a hacerle compañía a Shinku?

Laplace: Lo estoy tomando en cuenta.

Suigintou: No se que usar en tu contra: tus orejas o tu cola, ¿Qué piensas tú, Laplace?

Laplace: Que el agua se congelaría muy rápido estando aquí, no aguantaría ni unas… 2 horas.

Suigintou: ¡Laplace! ¡Eres un conejo…! ¿Ah?

Laplace: ¿Cortaste tus insultos? Es raro en ti, ¿Por qué?

Suigintou: Me recuerdas a algo, no se descifrar que cosa es.

Laplace: No será, ¿A alguien?

Suigintou: Bromeas con lo que crees que te ayuda, Laplace… ¿Alguien?

Laplace: Con este lío se te ha olvida hasta la persona que te libro de tu caja.

Suigintou: ¡Megu! ¡Tengo que ir con Megu! ¡Llévame ahora!

Laplace: Me duele decirte que… solo se puede salir de los Campos-N si alguna muñeca pierde… tal vez 2.

Suigintou: ¡Vengo en un segundo, no te vayas!

Laplace: No veo la razón de porque lo haría.

(Con Shinku)

Shinku: ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¡No me permiten buscar!

Wousisho: ¡Ahhh!

Shinku: ¿Wousisho? ¿Qué haces corriendo?

Wousisho: ¡A-A-A…Ata…!

Atashika: Atashika es mi nombre, querida Wousisho.

Shinku: ¡¿Qué le vas a hacer a Wousisho?!

Atashika: Es simple, lo mismo que le pasó a Kanaria y a Hinaichigo.

Shinku: Pensé que eras como Ayra, en mi sueño lo eras por lo menos.

Atashika: Voy a ser Alice, apártate de mi camino, Shinku.

Wousisho: ¡Mi Rosa mística es para Souseiseki! ¡No para cosas inservibles como tú!

Atashika: Ya me has convencido bastante con esto, ¡Shinku quítate!

Shinku: ¡Quítame si es que puedes…!

(Una melodía hace que Shinku se mueva de donde estaba)

Sophie: Shinku… ¿Cómo te ha dio en mi ausencia?

Shinku: ¡Sophie! ¡Devuelve la Rosa mística de Kanaria!

Sophie: Ven por ella, no la pienso soltar… ¡Es mía ahora!

(Shinku va tras Sophie)

Wousisho: ¡N-n-no te vayas! ¡Shinku vuelve!

Atashika: ¿Te apetece dejar tu Rosa mística voluntariamente o…?

Wousisho: ¡No me voy a dejar vencer por cosas inservibles como tú, Atashika!

Atashika: ¿"Inservibles"? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

Wousisho: ¡Nunca vas a poder ser Alice!

Atashika: Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Wousisho. ¿Lo harás por tu hermana?

Wousisho: Por padre… te venceré.

(Congela la mano de Atashika)

Atashika: Así es como me gusta verlas a todas, luchando y… perdiendo.

(Se suelta apretando con sus zarzas el hielo)

Wousisho: Que gane la mejor.

(Empiezan a pelear)

Souseiseki: ¡Oh, no! ¿¡Qué trata de hacer volviendo a pelear!?

(Wousisho termina por azotar y pegar a Atashika a una pared cercana)

Suiseiseki: Espero que ya no tenga ganas de hacerlo después de que acabe con ella.

Kirakishou: ¡Vamos, termínala Wousisho! ¡Tú puedes!

Souseiseki: ¡No la alientes a hacer esas cosas, Kirakishou!

Wousisho: ¿Te derroté? ¡Te derroté! ¡Derrote a Atashika!

Atashika: Pobrecilla, sigue soñando en cosas que no van a pasar nunca.

Wousisho: ¿Uh? ¿Qué?

(Atashika se vuelve a soltar de hielo apretándolo)

Suiseiseki: ¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso y yo no!?

Wousisho: Pero, ¡te había derrotado!

Atashika: No puedes, no eres capaz de superarme en tu estado de no seguir luchando.

Wousisho: ¿Qué acabas de decir de mí?

Atashika: Entrega tu Rosa mística voluntariamente.

Kirakishou: ¡No te dejes llevar por el miedo! ¡Supéralo!

Wousisho: Pero…

Atashika: ¿Esa es la respuesta que pones a mi petición?

Souseiseki: ¡Wousisho!

(Atashika vuelve a sacar su espada)

Atashika: Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti, espero que lo entiendas algún día, Wousisho.

(Le encaja la espada a Wousisho)

Wousisho: ¡Ah! P-pa…padre…

(Se desmaya y enseguida sale su Rosa mística)

Atashika: (Pensando) Yo te cuidaré como antes… no te preocupes.

Souseiseki: ¿¡No dices nada!? ¡Acabas de matar a tu propia hermana!

Atashika: (Pensando) Si Lio-Yang puede superar el remordimiento, yo también.

(Se va)

Suiseiseki: ¿¡Shinku!? ¿¡También tú!? ¡El mundo está de cabeza!

(Ven a Shinku luchar contra Sophie)

Suigintou: ¿Ya encontraron a Souseiseki?

Souseiseki: ¡No es tiempo para mí!

Kirakishou: ¡Wousisho acaba de morir y…!

Suigintou: Pues aparte de que se lo merecía, ya le tocaba…

Suiseiseki: ¡Suigintou! ¡Shinku está luchando!

Suigintou: Está más afectada de lo que creíamos.

(Arriba con Sophie y Shinku)

Sophie: ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? Estoy cuidando a Kanaria.

Shinku: ¡Ah! ¡Yo te maltrataré en este instante!

Sophie: ¿Muestras tus verdaderas intenciones?

Shinku: ¡No! ¡Solo las muestro ante ti!

Sophie: ¡Que alegría me da hacerte enojar, Shinku!

(Abajo)

Suigintou: ¿Piensas ir a detenerlas?

Kirakishou: ¡Berry bell me dice que algo malo está por ocurrir!

Suiseiseki: ¿Berry bell es VIDENTE? No lo sabía.

Souseiseki: ¡Dejen las bromas para otro momento, esto es serio!

Kirakishou. Voy en seguida.

(Kirakishou sube)

Laplace: veamos como acaba esto.

Suigintou: ¡Laplace!

(Arriba)

Shinku: Pondré fin a esto, Sophie.

Sophie: Hazlo, eres débil y lo serás siempre.

Shinku: No soy débil, puedo y voy ganarte en este momento.

(Shinku saca muchos pétalos que rodean a Sophie)

Kirakishou: ¡No lo hagas, Shinku! ¡No debes!

(Quita a Sophie y cuando los pétalos de rosa se juntan, le dan a Kirakishou)

Kirakishou: ¡Ah!

Shinku: ¡Kirakishou…!

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Preguntas!<em>**

**_1- ¿Kirakishou sobrevivirá al terrible destino que le esperaba a Sophie?_**

**_2- ¿Souseiseki logrará perdonar a Atashika por lo que le hizo a Wousisho?_**

**_Sin nada más que decir, ¡Hasta luego!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: La importancia de los médiums.**_

(Kirakishou se cae)

Shinku: ¡Kirakishou! ¿Qué hiciste?

(Shinku se baja con las demás)

Sophie: Esto no salió como esperaba, Laplace.

Laplace: Yo tampoco me esperaba que así acabara la vida de la "Sin cuerpo" como le dice Ceyra.

Sophie: Momento de irnos, Laplace. Nos espera una nueva batalla.

(Desaparecen)

(Abajo)

Shinku: ¡Kirakishou, despierta!

Kirakishou: S-S…Shinku… ¿T-te… te detuve?

Suigintou: Créeme, hasta la sacaste de golpe en la batalla.

Shinku: Kirakishou, vas a vivir, ¡Lo juro!

Kirakishou: No hace falta q-que lo digas, mientras mi… Rosa mística este con alguna de mis hermanas… estaré en un profundo sueño del que despertaré… algún día.

(Kirakishou se desmaya y su Rosa mística se va a Shinku)

Suigintou: Kirakishou… al menos está con Hinaichigo…

Suiseiseki: Jugando con Chibi-Ichigo a dibujar un mundo feliz.

Souseiseki: ¿Shinku, te encuentras bien?

Shinku: N-no… no es nada.

Shinku: (Pensando) Lio-yang… ¿Por qué empezaste todo esto? ¿Qué te hizo Ayra para que nos hicieras sufrir a todas?

Souseiseki: Ya murieron 5 muñecas… espero que ninguna de nosotras sea la siguiente.

Suigintou: (Pensando) Kirakishou y… Wousisho. (Deja de pensar) ¡Laplace, ven aquí!

Suiseiseki: ¿Laplace? ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar, Suigintou?

Suigintou: No es de tu incumbencia, tengo cosas que hacer.

(Se va volando)

Shinku: No debemos de estar separadas, entiendan se los ruego.

Souseiseki: Yo también tengo asuntos pendientes… no se preocupen por mí, estoy segura de que estaré bien.

(Se va)

Suiseiseki: ¡Souseiseki, no me dejes sola!

Shinku: No te alejes demasiado, ya lo ha dicho Souseiseki, no te preocupes por ella.

Suiseiseki: Te haré caso solo porque Kirakishou y yo nos preocupábamos por ti y por Souseiseki.

Shinku: ¿Por eso fue a detenerme?

Suiseiseki: Si, ¿Shinku, qué te pasa?

Shinku: Nada… no pasa nada. Voy a ir a buscar a alguien.

Suiseiseki: ¡Shinku! ¡¿Qué paso con lo de "estar juntas"?!

Shinku: Busca a Suigintou.

(Se va por el camino opuesto que Souseiseki)

Suiseiseki: No me queda otra opción.

(Se va corriendo por el camino opuesto a Suigintou)

Sophie: Eso es, corre a buscar respuestas, Shinku.

(En la casa de Jun)

Jun: Lo siento, no he visto a las muñecas desde ayer.

Micchan: ¡Mi querida Kana! ¡Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo!

Tomoe: ¿Ni de Hinaichigo sabes algo? Por lo general es ruidosa cuando se levanta.

Nori: Lo sentimos, Tomoe-chan. Aunque también estamos preocupados.

Micchan: ¡Kana! ¡La extraño tanto!

(Jun ve a Zen en la ventana del patio)

Jun: En un segundo vuelvo.

Matsu: ¿A dónde vas Chibi-humano?

Abuelo (nadie me dijo su nombre, que yo recuerde): No le digas así al joven, Matsu.

Jun: No se preocupen, solo vi algo… ya vuelvo.

(En el patio)

Jun: ¿Cómo entraste, Zen?

Zen: Tengo mis secretos al ser el médium de la séptima muñeca, Kirakishou.

Jun: ¿¡Eres su médium!?

Zen: ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algunas preguntas para las demás.

Jun: Ah, está bien, pasa.

(Adentro)

Nori: ¿Jun-kun, quién es él?

Zen: Mi nombre es Kōketsuna Zen, ¿Y ustedes?

Tomoe: Soy Kashiwaba Tomoe.

Micchan: Yo soy Mitsu pero me dicen Micchan.

Abuelo: Yo soy el abuelo de la cuarta Rozen Maiden y ella es Matsu, mi esposa.

Zen: Mucho gusto, quisiera preguntarles algo: ¿Quién es el médium de la segunda Rozen Maiden?

Micchan: ¡Soy yo! ¿Por qué?

Zen: ¿Tienes el anillo?

Micchan: ¿Ani… anillo?

(Se mira la mano y nota que no tiene el anillo)

Micchan: ¡Kana! ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi Kana?!

Zen: ¿Sus muñecas les hablaron del Juego Alice?

Abuelo: Souseiseki me había dicho algo sobre eso: que luchaban por ser Alice o algo así.

Tomoe: ¿Hay un problema con el Juego Alice?

Zen: Yo tampoco tengo el anillo ya, creo que… Kanaria y Kirakishou han perdido el Juego Alice.

Micchan: ¡NOOOO! ¡Mi Kana! ¡Quiero a mi Kana!

Jun: ¿Solo ellas dos?

Zen: No lo se… puede que más hayan perdido ya.

Nori: Mmmmm… ¿No hay otros médiums?

Jun: (Pensando) Shinku me dijo que la médium de Suigintou estaba en el hospital… podría ser.

Tomoe: ¡Estoy ahora más preocupada por Hinaichigo!

Jun: creo que se donde hay otra médium.

Zen: ¿En dónde?

Jun: En el hospital.

Nori: Vamos para allá, Micchan.

(Cuando llegan al hospital, recogen a Megu y se la llevan de nuevo a la casa)

Megu: ¿Cuál es el problema del que hablaban cuando me trajeron a la fuerza?

Jun: Reaccionó mucho mejor de lo que yo habría hecho.

Zen: ¿Es la médium de la primera Rozen Maiden?

Megu: ¡Si! Incluso ella debería de estar consumiendo mi energía ahora.

Nori: (Pensando) Pobre chica, no merece pensar así.

Zen: ¿Todavía tienes el anillo?

Megu: Claro… ¿Por qué?

Jun: Pues…

(Jun es interrumpido por un trozo de espejo que casi le cortaba la garganta)

Zen: No puede ser… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lio-Yang: Es el destino de las muñecas de Rozen no de los médiums.

Jun: Tú… ¿¡En qué estabas pensando cuando…!?

(Lio-Yang lo atrapa en la pared)

Lio-Yang: No debes ofender a una señorita, médium de quinta.

Jun: ¡Agh!

Zen: ¡Trata de tranquilizarte! ¡Te lo pido, Lio-Yang!

(Lio-Yang suelta a Jun)

Lio-Yang: me las arreglaré contigo después, médium.

(Desaparece)

Megu: ¿Tienen problemas con esa muñeca?

(Todos, excepto Megu y Zen, estaban casi muertos del miedo al ver a Lio-Yang)

Tomoe: ¡tenemos que ir por Hinaichigo!

Micchan: ¿Cómo piensas que iremos ahí?

Jun: vayan a su casa y esperen a que sus muñecas vuelvan.

Nori: Si podemos, les avisaremos si sabemos sobre ellas.

(Tomoe, Megu y Micchan se van)

Zen: Es posible que Shinku y Lio-yang tengan una gran lucha.

Matsu: Solo nos queda esperar… ah, Suiseiseki.

Abuelo: ¡Ojalá estén bien!

(Ok, no se que poner más sobre los médiums, a parte de que están muy preocupados por las muñecas, así que nos vamos alejados de ellos por hoy. En el Campo-N que seguía)

Suigintou: Es curioso como cada vez que las muñecas son derrotadas cambiamos de Campo-N sin darnos cuenta.

Laplace: Eso se debe a que están demasiado concentradas y es posible hacerlo, para tu información y por lástima, no fuiste capaz de encontrar la salida de tu mente cuando eso pasó.

Suigintou: A ti es a quien buscaba, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Laplace: Ya te lo dije: Ordena tu mente y, para el próximo cambio, no habrán problemas.

Suigintou: Por eso me quedaré aquí arriba si es necesario.

Laplace: Entonces, disfruta del espectáculo.

(Con Souseiseki)

Souseiseki: ¡Es imperdonable lo que le has hecho a Wousisho!

Atashika: También lo tendrás que hacer, te recuerdo.

Souseiseki. Si, es verdad… ¡Pero no de esa forma!

Atashika: El caso es que necesito tu ayuda.

Souseiseki: ¿Para qué?

Atashika: Voy a quitarle a Lio-Yang su Rosa mística.

Souseiseki: No creo que seamos capaces de eso.

Atashika. Desde mi punto de vista, hace falta una Rozen Maiden fuerte.

Souseiseki: ¿Te refieres a Shinku? Si es así, ella nunca aceptaría.

Atashika: Se que nunca lo hará… pero sus sentimientos y su corazón son muy débiles y con eso se enfrentará a Lio-Yang.

Souseiseki: ¿Le vas a arrebatar la Rosa mística de Lio-Yang a Shinku?

Atashika: O la Rosa mística de Shinku a ella.

Souseiseki: ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo en todo esto?

Atashika: Necesitas por lo menos una Rosa mística para ayudarme… ¿Conoces a alguien que te la de voluntariamente siquiera?

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki, ella lo haría sin dudarlo.

Atashika: No me gusta que traiciones a tu gemela pero, será por una buena causa.

Souseiseki: Si es que alguna se vuelve Alice, Atashika.

(Con Suiseiseki)

Suiseiseki. ¡Ah! ¡Suigintou! ¡¿Estás cerca?! ¡Por favor, responde!

Suigintou: ¿Suiseiseki?

Laplace: Deberías de ayudarla si quieres ser una buena hermana.

Suigintou: Que se trague sus palabras cuando se reía, además, tengo que cuidar este lugar a la perfección.

Suiseiseki: ¡Suigintou! ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte!

Laplace: Creo que ya te vio.

Suigintou: Solo ignórala.

Suiseiseki: ¡SUIGINTOU, NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO ME ESCUCHA!

Suigintou: ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Suiseiseki: Gracias por escucharme, Suigintou.

Suigintou: (Pensando) Te estrangularé después de que salgamos vivas.

(Con Shinku)

Shinku: Jun, tienes que ayudarnos… ¡De alguna manera tienes que hacerlo!

(Mientras Shinku decía eso, Jun estaba en el cuarto del espejo)

Jun: ¿Qué significan esas voces en mi cabeza?

(En el espejo se ve a Ayra en una cama dormida y jun decide entrar)

Jun: ¿Esto era a lo que me guiaban as voces?

Lio-Yang: ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba "viva"?

Jun: ¿Lio-Yang? ¿Me guiaste aquí?

Lio-Yang: Las almas siguen vivan en cierto modo, solo que los demás no pueden despertarlas ni ver lo que esconden… esconden una gran rosa que simboliza su vida…

Jun: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Me estás diciendo qué…!?

Lio-Yang: ¡Jijijiji!

(Lio-Yang encierra a Jun en una habitación que estaba en ese Campo-N)

Jun: ¡Déjame salir! ¡Eres una…!

Lio-Yang: No te preocupes, Ayra, pronto será el día de que Alice nazca como hace tiempo… y tú me vas a ayudar. ¡Jijijiji!

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: ¡Fin a todas las discusiones! (El nombre no tiene nada que ver con la historia)**_

Después de que Lio-Yang encerró al pobre Jun en un Campo-N (Que, por cierto, es de Ayra y tenía una apariencia con luz opaca de la luna, cristales de tamaños distintos y de colores que iluminaban poco y unos pilares que dividían pequeñas habitaciones) Y esta se quedó "cuidando" a la quinta parte de Alice.

Lio-Yang: Si… claro que me vas a ayudar a hacer que Alice nazca, por eso tienes una Rosa mística, ¡Por eso todas tenemos una!

(Mira a Ayra con mucho rencor)

Lio-Yang: Y tú fuiste la preferida en todo caso. Espero poder apoderarme de las Rosas místicas pronto.

(Se escuchan ruidos)

Lio-Yang: ¡¿Puedes estarte quieto?!

(En donde estaba encerrado Jun)

Jun: ¡Déjame salir de una buena vez y no arruino tus planes!

Lio-Yang: No te voy a liberar si solo prometes ser mi médium.

Jun: ¿Para que me querrías de médium?

Lio-Yang: No te necesito a ti, quiero la Rosa mística de Shinku y… ¿Te imaginas?

Jun: ¿Qué cosa es la que debo de imaginarme? ¿Conejos con flores en el cabello o qué?

Lio-Yang: No, ¡Imagínate que yo tuviera en mi poder la Rosa mística de Ceyra! ¡Y que me fuera a convertir en Alice y padre me de sus abrazos de nuevo!

Jun: ¿"De nuevo"?

Lio-Yang: Le diría felizmente: -¿Me has extrañado?- y que me responda. - ¿Cómo pude hacerte cosas? ¡Estaba claro que tu serías Alice!-

Jun: ¿Eh?

Lio-Yang: Estaba claro que yo lo sería…

(Pone expresión de odio hacia Ayra y la voltea a ver)

Lio-Yang: Que sería Alice… ¡Y NO ESA ESTÚPIDA DE AYRA!

(Salen de ella trozos de espejo que destruyen algunos de los cristales)

Jun: ¿No has considerado tomar clases de control de ira, Lio-Yang?

Lio-Yang: No debo de arruinar mi cara, no seré Alice así.

(En el Campo-N nuevo que tenía una apariencia tétrica y solamente contaba con unos pocos árboles vivos)

Suiseiseki: ¡Estoy muerta de miedo!

Suigintou: Y a mi no me hace gracia que Laplace venga con nosotras.

Laplace: Pediste ayuda para ir con tu médium así que, aunque no te guste, las tengo que acompañar.

Suiseiseki: ¡Voy a buscar a Souseiseki!

(Se va corriendo)

Suigintou: ¿¡No te puedes quedar quieta por un momento!?

(Suigintou va tras ella pero la pierde)

Laplace: Habrá mucho trabajo si quieren vivir.

(Atashika y Souseiseki de pronto se cruzan en el camino del conejo)

Laplace: ¿También estás por esa dichosa frase del ex -médium de Kirakishou?

Souseiseki: Esa frase ha cambiado nuestros destinos así que me parece confiable.

Atashika: Además, si la misma Ceyra la sigue, también la hace más confiable.

Laplace: Hablando de la cuarta parte de Alice, ¿Dónde estará que no se ha aparecido?

(Justo Ceyra se paseaba por el Campo-N y vio a Shinku)

Ceyra: (Pensando) No creo soportar más este dolor, quiero irme ya a casa y seguir con las hermanas que aún quedan, ¿No lo crees, Hinaichigo?

(Llega el espíritu artificial de Hinaichigo)

Ceyra: ¿Berry bell? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Hinaichigo te extrañó mucho.

Shinku: Hinaichigo, Kanaria, Kirakishou… Wousisho. No creo que haya otras formas de ser Alice más que luchar. Perdóname, Ayra.

(Ceyra se esconde)

Ceyra: (Pensando) Debo de ir y decirle lo que tengo en mente, me debo de disculpar.

(Está decidida a ir con Shinku pero Sophie reta a Shinku de nuevo)

Sophie: ¿Había otras formas? ¡Jajajaja!

Shinku: Sophie… ¿Tienes ganas de terminar lo que empezamos?

Sophie: Estoy más que lista y espero que tú también, puede ser que un poco más débil por matar a Kirakishou… ¡Jajajaja!

Shinku: ¡Eres igual que Lio-Yang!

Sophie: Nunca me ofendas así, Shinku.

Shinku: ¡No es una ofensa, es una realidad!

(Empiezan a pelear, ¡De una buena vez una morirá!)

Ceyra: (Pensando) ¿Justo ahora, Sophie? ¡Ah!

(Donde estaban Atashika, Souseiseki y Laplace)

Atashika: A buena hora te muestras, Suigintou.

Suigintou: ¿Souseiseki? No me digas que… te volviste como ellas.

Souseiseki: ¡No tengo tiempo que perder! ¡Suiseiseki!

Suiseiseki: Al final, Suigintou me atrapó… ¿Eh? ¡Souseiseki!

(Corre hacia Souseiseki pero está última saca sus tijeras)

Suiseiseki: ¿Souseiseki?

Suigintou: Eso era lo que me temía…

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki, te pido un favor: Dame tu Rosa mística voluntariamente.

Suiseiseki: ¿Por qué me pides eso?

Souseiseki: Quiero ser Alice pero sin hacerte daño.

Suiseiseki: ¡No te puedo dar mi Rosa mística! ¡Debo seguir viva!

Souseiseki: ¡Te lo pido! ¡Dame tu Rosa voluntariamente, esto es para el beneficio de las 2!

Suiseiseki: No veo que beneficio tiene para mí.

Souseiseki: ¿Quieres luchar, Suiseiseki?

Suiseiseki: ¡Solo me voy a defender, no te haré daño!

Souseiseki: Yo lamento decir que te tendré que quitar tu Rosa mística.

(Persigue a Suiseiseki)

Suiseiseki: ¡Suigintou ayúdame!

Suigintou: ¡Ya voy, aguanta!

(La detiene Atashika)

Atashika: Solo espera a ver el resultado.

(Atashika se va y deja a Suigintou ahí)

Suigintou: ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Suéltame!

(Con Shinku y Sophie)

Shinku: ¡No voy a tener piedad de ti, Sophie! ¡Has hecho sufrir, incluso, a las que no has ni tocado!

Sophie: Esa es mi especialidad, Shinku.

Shinku: ¡Te voy a quitar esa sonrisa de tu rostro!

Sophie: ¡Jajajaja! ¿¡En serio piensas que puedes hacerlo!?

Shinku: Como dijo Ayra, ¡Eres una muñeca que padre debió de tirar!

Sophie: ¡Te has metido con la persona equivocada, Shinku!

(Shinku usa las zarzas de Kirakishou para atrapar a Sophie y ella usa el violín para alejar a Shinku)

Shinku: (Pensando) Tú eres la que lo ha hecho, Sophie. Nunca debiste de meterte con la ira que siento por mis hermanas.

Sophie: ¡Jajajaja!

(Caen truenos del cielo para distraer a Shinku, Sophie tiene ese poder)

Shinku: ¡Ah!

(Shinku hace que Sophie sea golpeada por sus pétalos de forma cortante)

Sophie: ¡No! ¡Deja de…! ¡SHINKU!

(Sophie se cae y Shinku baja tranquila despreocupada)

Sophie: ¡Ah! ¡No puedes… no puedes vencerme!

Shinku: si yo no soy la que te mate, otras lo harán de forma más cruel.

Sophie: ¡Shinku! ¡Ah!

Shinku: Deja de moverte o te vas a lastimar, Sophie.

Sophie: ¿¡Te burlas de mí!? ¿¡Te divierte verme…así!?

Shinku: ¿Voy a esperar a que mueras naturalmente o quieres perder ahora mismo?

Sophie: ¿S-Shin…Shinku?

Shinku: Esperaré pacientemente el momento, Sophie. ¿Puedes responderme algo?

Sophie: ¡Ah! C…cla…claro.

Shinku: ¿Quién es en realidad Atashika?

Sophie: C…cuando Ayra y…Ceyra se iban… ella nos cuidaba, Wousisho y… y y-yo... no se q-que seríamos s-sin Atashika.

Shinku: ¿Wousisho y tú? ¿Lio-Yang…?

(Se da cuenta de que Sophie ya no reacciona)

Shinku: ¡Sophie! ¡Sophie! ¡Dime que estás viva! ¡Sophie!

(Salen 2 Rosa místicas y una se va a Shinku y la otra va lejos)

Shinku: ¿Kanaria…?

(La Rosa mística fue a Atashika voluntariamente)

Atashika: ah… ¿Kanaria, qué haces aquí? (pensando) ¿Oíste a Sophie y decidiste venir? Me alegra que Sophie no haya olvida esos momentos felices.

(Se inca y saca algunas lágrimas)

Atashika: Gracias, Kanaria… me alegra que seas parte de mi ser.

(Donde Shinku)

Shinku: S-Sophie… me hubiera gustado saber la razón por la que luchabas.

Ceyra: (Pensando) ¿Sophie… le confiaste tu Rosa mística a Shinku? No, esa debe ser una loca idea, ella nunca haría eso.

(Con Souseiseki y Suiseiseki)

Souseiseki: ¡Perdóname, Suiseiseki!

Suiseiseki: ¡Alto, Souseiseki!

Souseiseki: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Suiseiseki: ¡Te daré mi Rosa mística!

Souseiseki: ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?

Suiseiseki: Antes quiero que me digas ¿Por qué decidiste luchar?

Souseiseki: Sucede que: Atashika me contó la historia de como su antiguo médium dijo que siendo Alice, sin los remordimientos de la muerte de las 13 hermanas, podías revivir a las 2 muñecas más cercanas a ti.

Suiseiseki: ¿Souseiseki?

Souseiseki: Estoy con Atashika para derrotar a Lio-Yang y para ver quien es Alice y revivirte a ti y a Shinku.

Suiseiseki: Lo voy a hacer y, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas.

Souseiseki: Te lo prometo, Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: Mmmmm… Souseiseki, ¿Serás Alice?

Souseiseki: Lo importante es que estaré con padre y con 2 de ustedes.

Suiseiseki: Eso me tranquiliza.

(Saca su regadera y se encierra en una gran e inesperada "estampida" de plantas)

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseiseki! ¡Esa no era la manera…!

(Sale su Rosa mística que va directo a Souseiseki)

Souseiseki: Ah… trataré de ganar el Juego Alice por ti, Suiseiseki.

Suigintou: ¡Souseiseki! ¿Donde está Suiseiseki?

Souseiseki: Me dio su Rosa mística.

Suigintou: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propio reflejo?

(Donde estaba el cuerpo de Sophie)

Ceyra: Shinku se fue muy adolorida, ¿Berry bell? Sophie, ¿Cómo te encentras? Te ayudaré a hacer unos moños con listones de tu cabello, ¿Te parece?

(Empieza a hacer moños)

Ceyra: Ya lo se, Hinaichigo, Sophie se pondrá muy triste si me ve llorar. No puedo evitar ver en lo que acabó mi hermana.

(Le pone un moño en el cabello)

Ceyra: ¿Te gusta?

_**Continuará…**_

**_Así es como Suiseiseki y Sophie abandonan el Juego Alice, Suiseiseki no de una manera muy triste porque ¿Cómo puedo hacer algo triste si son las serias las que estaban ahí?, y Sophie un poco (?)._**


	11. Chapter 11

¡Ya casi llegamos al final! En este capítulo me centraré más en Lio-Yang y una parte en el médium de quinta.

Y LucyStrife, un comentario tuyo me recordó a Laplace.

Seguimos en el Campo-N de Lio-Yang. ¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 11: Reflejo de los recuerdos.

Shinku estaba caminando sola con la conciencia intrigada de, ¿Por qué Sophie decidió luchar?

Shinku: su vida era muy feliz, no tuvieron problemas en cuanto a luchar, ¿Cuál fue el verdadero problema?

(Shinku decide sentarse en una roca)

Shinku: tengo que admitirlo, de cierta manera, extraño que Sophie me moleste… ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?

(Ve volar a Suigintou que suelta plumas por los aires)

Shinku: ¡Suigintou! ¡Abajo, mira abajo!

Suigintou: ¿Shinku? ¿Qué haces escondida?

Shinku: ¿Tú que haces atacando?

Suigintou: ¡Es que Souseiseki y Atashika…!

(Le congelan la boca a Suigintou)

Shinku: ¿Atashika y Souseiseki que? ¡Suigintou!

Shinku: ¡Suigintou, en un momento te libero!

(Trata de librar a Suigintou pero zarzas la atrapan y la avientan)

Shinku: ¡Ahhh! S-Sui…gin…tou…

(Shinku se desmaya y se llevan a Suigintou a otro lugar.

En el Campo-N de Ayra)

Lio-Yang: ¿Aceptas o no, Jun?

Jun: ¡Ni loco sería tu médium!

Lio-Yang: ¿Prefieres no ser mi médium a que liberarte y ser el médium de Alice?

Jun: ¡Aceptaría primero ser el médium de Suigintou antes que ser el tuyo!

Lio-Yang: ¿También de Ayra?

Jun: ¿Eh? ¿Me puedes decir la pregunta completa?

Lio-Yang: ¿También serías el médium de Ayra antes que el mío?

Jun: ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Lio-Yang? ¿Acaso te interesa?

Lio-Yang: no tiene importancia para la muñeca que pronto será Alice, ¿Te refieres a eso?

Jun: exactamente, me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Lio-Yang: ¿Qué sentirías si fueras la persona más querida por alguien y tu propia hermana haga que te quiten ese cariño?

Jun: hablar con ella y decirle que me hizo daño… es mi hermana y nunca le haría daño aunque quisiera.

Lio-Yang: tienes un sentido de ver las cosas muy… blando. El amor nos hace débiles, ¿No piensas lo mismo que yo?

Jun: puede que sea cierto lo que dices sobre el amor y cariño, pero también nos hace ser felices por un instante… más el cariño que se encuentra en la relación de hermanos o hermanas…

Lio-Yang: …protección.

Jun: ¿Eh? Así se llama.

Lio-Yang: voy a tomar más Rosas místicas para continuar mi plan, no salgas… Jun.

(Lio-Yang se va caminando lentamente)

Jun: ¡¿ME VAS A DEJAR SOLO?! ¡¿CON QUIÉN SE SUPONE QUE VOY A HABLAR?! ¡VUELVE EN ESTE INSTANTE!

(Lio-Yang fue a su Campo-N muy pensativa y se encuentra con Shinku desmayada)

Lio-Yang: mira a quien tenemos aquí… ¿Shinku, estás despierta?

Lio-Yang: jijijiji… ¿Podré tomar su Rosa mística mientras está dormida?

Ceyra: ni lo pienses, Lio-Yang.

Lio-Yang: ¿Has estado siguiendo a Shinku desde que mataste a Hinaichigo?

Ceyra: no quería que fuera encontrada por ti.

Lio-Yang: misión fallida, ya lo sabes, ¿Te vas?

Ceyra: ¿Por qué haría eso?

(Shinku despierta)

Shinku: ¿Ceyra, Lio-Yang?

Lio-Yang: ¡Que bueno que estés despierta! ¿Te acuerdas de algo que quería hacerte?

Shinku: no que yo me acuerde.

Lio-Yang: pues lo quiero hacer ahora.

(Empieza a luchar con Shinku lejos de Ceyra)

Shinku: ¿Por qué nos hiciste luchar?

(Lio-Yang le avienta trozos de espejo y Shinku se protege pero no encuentra a Lio-Yang cuando se quita el escudo)

Lio-Yang: ¡Estoy aquí!

(Asusta a Shinku que después la atrapa con las zarzas de Kirakishou)

Shinku: ¿¡Por qué!?

(Lio-Yang se suelta y le vuelve a aventar los trozos de espejo)

Lio-Yang: ¿Quieres saber de verdad?

(Shinku usa los rayos de Sophie para distraer a Lio-Yang que se los regresa y luego regresa lo que el bastón de Shinku le golpea)

Lio-Yang: no me haces rival, Shinku.

Shinku: no, una asesina no está a mi altura.

Lio-Yang: ¡Shinku!

(La trata de encerrar en los espejos)

Shinku: no tengo nada por lo que pagar que no haya resuelto, Lio-Yang... en cambio, tú has olvida...

Lio-Yang: ¡No te has disculpado conmigo!

(Azota a Shinku en la pared para luego lanzarle los trozos de espjo)

Shinku: ¿De... qué lo tengo... que hacer?

Lio-Yang: adivínalo sola, Shinku. ¡Oh, lo siento! olvidaba que eras una inútil y caprichosa que necesita de los demás.

Shinku: ¡Y tú eres una asesina capaz de matar hasta a padre!

(Shinku hace sus pétalos de forma cortante y Lio-Yang se los regresa por adelante, desgraciadamente, por atrás se encajan lo que la hace caer)

Lio-Yang: ¿Padre...?

Shinku: ¿Ya se te antoja responder mi pregunta?

Lio-Yang: "¿Por qué luchar?" jijijiji… ¿Es eso?

Shinku: ¿Qué te hizo Ayra que nos involucrara a todas?

Lio-Yang: ¡Mejor te digo que fue lo que no hizo ella! ¡También ustedes!

Shinku: ¿"Ustedes"?

(Saca un cristal que se vuelve espejo)

Lio-Yang: ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Fui la primera en despertar y la primera a quien consintió padre!

(En el espejo se ve que la abrazaba, la cuidaba, le daba de comer, esas cosas)

Lio-Yang: luego despertó Ayra y… y todo ese cariño se fue.

(Rozen abraza en vez de a Lio-Yang a Ayra)

Shinku: ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotras?

Lio-Yang: ¿Acaso no me viste? ¡En tus sueños estaba tratando de que me hicieras caso!

Shinku: ¡Yo no vi nada...!

Lio-Yang: ¿No escuchaste a alguién diciendo: "hermana"?

Shinku: ¿Eh? ¿Eras la voz que me hablaba?

Lio-Yang: ¡Que oportuno! ¡Hasta que me viste luchar sabes de mi existencia!

(En el espejo se refleja que Ayra cuidaba a Lio-Yang)

Shinku: ¡Ella te cuidaba!

Lio-Yang: y también me quito el amor de padre!

(Se refleja que Lio-Yang se estaba alejando de sus hermanas)

Shinku: ¿Te alejaste de ellas?

Lio-Yang: ¡Escuché a padre hablar de las Rozen Maiden... y fui a buscarlas para ver si me querian, si quiera, un poco!

Shinku: … pero…

Lio-Yang: d-después de ver... como me ignoraban todas ustedes... me encontré con Laplace y me dijo q-que... que podía ser Alice de nuevo… solo necesitaba que todas lucharán… y p-p-puse mi plan en marcha….

Shinku: ¿Solo querías amor? ¿De las Rozen Maiden?

Lio-Yang: Atashika... fue la única... que me dijo... una vez... que eramos hermanas. Me fui y... las busqué... no me dieron el cariño... que se da a... las hermanas.

Shinku: si nos amabas tanto, ¿Por qué decidiste ser Alice?

Lio-Yang: a parte de... que quería que padre... me amara... las quería a... ustedes.

Shinku: Alice tiene todas y cada una de las Rosas místicas… si padre llegara a querer a Alice nos querría a todas y estaríamos juntas contigo, ¿No es así?

Lio-Yang: q-que...que importa... ya perdí el...Juego Alice... y nunca conseguiré el amor... d-de padre.

Shinku: lo harás, Lio-Yang… vas a ser Alice.

Lio-Yang: ¿Voy... voy a llegar... al final?

Shinku: no entiendo porque alguién como tú no lo debería de hacer: fuerte y... a veces, cariñosa.

Lio-Yang: ¿Shinku, p-puedes...tomar...e-esto?

(Le da el cristal)

Shinku: ¿Segura de qué me lo quieres dar?

Lio-Yang: al final... somos hermanas... ¿No?

(Se cae en brazos de Shinku)

Shinku: ¿Me escuchaste decir eso? ¿Ah?

(Ve a Lio-Yang)

Shinku: Lio-Yang, solo necesitabas una familia para ser feliz... al menos tuviste hermanas que te quisieron...

(Shinku la pone sentada en una fuente que estaba cerca y su Rosa mística sale)

Shinku: tengo que ir con Suigintou, ¿Verdad?

(Cierra los ojos y cuando los abre la Rosa mística de Lio-Yang no está)

Shinku: ¿Y la Rosa mística?

Atashika: ¿Buscabas algo, Shinku?

Shinku: ¡Suelta la Rosa mística de Lio-Yang!

Atashika: no...ya la escuchaste, fui la única que le dije que no se fuera. ¡Me merezco su Rosa mística!

(Se la come)

Shinku: ¡Deten…!

Atashika: (pensando) Lio-Yang… (Deja de pensar) no me tengas rencores, Shinku, estoy segura de que lo entenderás…

Shinku: ¡Ah!

(La va a golpear con el bastón pero Souseiseki protege a Atashika)

Suigintou: ¡Shinku! ¡Ellas están juntas!

Shinku: Souseiseki…

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki me acompaña y vamos a luchar junto con Atashika.

Suigintou: ¡Aunque tengas a esa llorona de tu lado, no me puedes vencer!

(Souseiseki y Suigintou empiezan a luchar… ¿Quién va a perder?)

Atashika: ¿Te apetece perder ya, Shinku?

Shinku: ¡No eres más que una...!

Atashika: calla y observa como te destruyó.

(Empiezan a luchar también… ¿Quién perderá?)

Ceyra: Lio-Yang… ¿Me perdonas por lo que te hicimos todas al no ayudarte? no lo sabía.

(Se acerca a Lio-Yang)

Ceyra: por fin entiendo porque te alejaste de nosotras… no merecías esto. Ya solo quedan dos partes de Alice vivas… ¿Regresarás a la vida cuando alguien sea Alice? ¿Me lo prometes?

(Le arregla el vestido, el cabello, etc. y Laplace la interrumpe)

Laplace: ¿No vas a continuar el Juego?

Ceyra: no aguanto más el dolor, siento no ayudarte en tus planes para que padre sea feliz.

Laplace: ¿Eres la hoja comparada con la pluma?

Ceyra: ¿Eh?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em><strong>En mi opinión esto se pone interesante… ¡Preguntas!<strong>_

_**1- ¿Quién dijo que iba a ganar Lio-Yang?**_

_**2- ¿Les dio lástima la pobre antagonista ya muerta?**_

_**3- ¿Quieren que suba ya el penúltimo capítulo?**_

_**4- ¿Pidieron algo de Día de Reyes?**_

**_A mí me trajeron "My password Diario secreto" de mattel._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las actualizaciones creo que ya no serán diarias porque empezo la escuela de nuevo y necesito hacer tarea... de todos mdodo no se preocupen.<em>**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: El fuego quema. (No se crean)**_

_**Capitulo 12: Solo quedan 4. (Es enserio, y cuando era el primer capitulo eran 13 O.o)**_

Este capítulo lo trataré de hacer lo más largo que pueda ya que no suceden cosas interesantes más que la muerte de cierta muñeca y la casi muerte de otra muñeca. ¡Disfruten y deséenme suerte! ¡Levanten sus manos y denme su energía para que me llegue inspiración!

Como Lio-Yang murió, las muñecas restantes (contando a Ceyra) se dirigieron a un Campo-N que es una casa dorada con espejos y pequeños cristales cayendo y tiene adornos metálicos así es, es el Campo-N de Atashika.

(Ceyra estaba con Laplace)

Laplace: ¿Te dejaras vencer como una hoja blanca ante la pluma?

Ceyra: ¿La hoja era blanca hasta que fue manchada por la pluma? Creo que ya me he dejado vencer, Laplace.

Laplace: Claro que no, sigues siendo pura.

Ceyra: ¿Haber matado a Hinaichigo es puro y de buen corazón?

Laplace: Ya que fuiste manchada por la pluma, ¿Esa mancha se borra?

Ceyra: ¿Qué si se borra? No puede regresar a su estado.

Laplace: Eso es, y como tú eres la hoja, no puedes regresar a tu estado.

Ceyra: ¿Es un cambio permanente?

Laplace: Lo es. No tienes más elección, Ceyra, más que seguir luchando.

Ceyra: Va a ser en lo único que concuerde contigo, Laplace.

(Se va)

Laplace: ¿Lo será?

Atashika y Shinku siguen peleando, a lo cual Atashika va ganando por tener 3 Rosas místicas en su poder. Suigintou y Souseiseki van un poco igualadas porque Souseiseki no es fuerte como Suigintou pero tiene la Rosa mística de Suiseiseki.

(Con Shinku Atashika)

Atashika: ¿De pronto te surgió la maravillosa idea de querer a Lio-Yang?

Shinku: No le veo el sentido a tu pregunta, Atashika.

Atashika: Lo que quiero decir es, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de mi hermana!?

Shinku: ¡Yo no he jugado con nada!

Atashika: ¿¡La odiabas y de repente la quieres!? ¡Por eso tome su Rosa mística, porque yo si la quise siempre!

Shinku: ¿Qué quieres que haga? Pasado es pasado, sea bueno o malo, no lo puedo cambiar.

Atashika: El presente y el futuro sí.

Shinku: ¿No te das cuenta de lo que va a causarnos esto?

Atashika: A mí me causará felicidad por ser Alice y tener a dos hermanas a mí lado.

(Con Suigintou y Souseiseki)

Suigintou: ¿Qué te hizo llegar tan lejos como para matar a Suiseiseki?

Souseiseki: Creo que ahora se aclararán muchas cosas, Suigintou.

Suigintou: ¿Vas a hablar como Laplace? Si es así empieza mejor a luchar, Souseiseki.

Souseiseki: No lo haré, ¿No has escuchado la frase "La flor más pura puede reconstruirlo todo"?

Suigintou: Odio las flores y no he escuchado una frase más estú…

Souseiseki: Que pena, sin eso no me entenderás.

(Golpea a Suigintou con sus tijeras)

Suigintou: ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de engañarme y después golpearme!?

Souseiseki: Ese es el Juego Alice, Suigintou. No importa que tan fuerte seas, con que ganes todas las Roas místicas está muy bien.

Suigintou: También veo que ya te contagiaron la enfermedad de luchar por una gran mentira, ¿Eh?

Souseiseki: ¿Cuál fue tu razón para cambiar tanto, Suigintou?

(Amenaza a Suigintou con las tijeras)

Suigintou: ¿En que aspectos cambié según tú, Souseiseki?

Souseiseki: ¿Por qué no quieres luchar, por qué quieres ser la amiga de las Rozen Maiden? ¿¡Por qué te detienes!?

Suigintou: Me hace gracia que digas que cambié, en verdad pensaba que no serías tan tonta para creértelo todo.

Souseiseki: ¿"Tonta"? ¿Fue una mentira todo lo que hiciste?

Suigintou: Lo acepto, traté de cambiar pero, no se me olvidaba que el Juego Alice que tendría que terminar y que yo debía de ser la ganadora.

Souseiseki: ¿Sigues queriendo ganar el Juego Alice?

Suigintou: Ojalá hubieran disfrutado su momento de paz mientras nadie empezaba a luchar. Gracias a Lio-Yang, el Juego Alice me tiene a sus puertas para luchar de nuevo. ¡Jajajaja, que ingenuas son al pensar que había abandonado mis deseos de ser Alice!

Souseiseki: Nunca me esperaba eso de ti, más bien, ¡De la Suigintou que en verdad quería nuestro perdón y nuestra amistad!

Suigintou: ¡Jajajaja! ¿Puedo arreglar las cosas contigo ya? Ya sabes, el golpe que me diste te lo cobraré muy caro Souseiseki

Souseiseki: ¡Me repugnas!

Suigintou: Ya te lo dije… cambiaba por unos instantes hasta que empezará el Juego Alice. Ahora, a lo nuestro por favor.

(Saca sus alas y golpea a Souseiseki)

Souseiseki: ¡Ah!

Suigintou: Y eso no es nada, mi pequeña hermana, mi furia te retorcerá hasta tu alma.

(Souseiseki se levanta)

Souseiseki: Me alegra que te guste hacerme sufrir, ¡A mi me alegrará hacerte sufrir a ti!

(Con Sueño de Amatista atrapa a Suigintou que luego se libera)

Suigintou: ¡Ah! ¡Mei Mei!

(Mei Mei distrae a Sueño de Amatista mientras Souseiseki y Suigintou luchan)

Souseiseki: (Pensando) Llegue a confiar en ti, Suigintou, ¿Cómo es posible eso?

(Atashika y Shinku seguían hablando en vez de luchar)

Atashika: ¡El único sentimiento que muestro hacia ti y hacia las otras es odio! ¡ODIO!

Shinku: ¡Ellas no te han hecho nada…!

Atashika: ¿¡Crees que no!? ¿¡Por qué no observas un rato a las partes de Alice que quedan!?

Shinku: ¿¡Y eso…!? ¿Solo son dos partes de Alice?

Atashika: ¿¡Te parece bien que tenga sentimientos buenos hacia ustedes después de que mis hermanas estén muertas!? ¡Trata de sobrevivir a eso!

Shinku: Atashika...

Atashika: ¡Olvídate de que les tenga piedad a todas! ¡Solo algunas se lo han ganado!

(Sus zarzas agarran a Shinku por detrás y la azotan en la pared)

Atashika: Nunca, Shinku, nunca.

(Saca su espada)

Shinku: Todas ustedes tendrán algo por lo que sufrir… pero son Alice, no deberían de hacerlo.

Atashika: Corrección, Shinku. Fuimos Alice, no somos Alice…

(Atashika le avienta pedazos de metal)

Shinku: ¡Ah! ¡Ata…!

(Atrapa a Shinku)

Shinku: ¡Sué….suéltame!

Atashika: No hables… y no salgas hasta que yo vuelva, Shinku.

(Atashika se va alejando y Shinku se suelta y le lanza su bastón)

Atashika: ¡Ah! ¡Shinku!

Shinku: No me vas a dejar aquí, Atashika, eso no es de invitadas.

Atashika: Yo no soy su invitada… yo quiero a mis hermanas de vuelta, y lo voy a conseguir.

Shinku: Aunque no lo quieras, soy una de ellas.

Atashika: (Pensando) Lo olvidé, necesito tu Rosa mística... no es posible sólo con las de las partes de Alice.

(Le lanza trozos de espejo a Shinku)

Shinku: ¿Si quieres ahora?

(Le lanza rayos)

Atashika: Sophie, ella no puede conmigo.

(Con sus zarzas bloquea los rayos)

Shinku: ¡Yo sí puedo!

(La amarra con las zarzas de Kirakishou y corre)

Atashika: No te puedes esconder del destino, Shinku.

(Se suelta y va tras Shinku)

Atashika: … (Pensando) Ayra, pronto vivirás…

(Con Suigintou y Souseiseki)

Souseiseki: ¡Rempika!

Suigintou: ¡Con eso no me vas a distraer!

(Hace caer a Souseiseki)

Souseiseki: Vamos, Suiseiseki, tenemos que ganar.

Suigintou: ¡Jajajaja! ¿Las malas noticias te hacen daño, Souseiseki?

Souseiseki: Suigintou, prometí vencerte y, ¡Lo voy a cumplir!

Suigintou: ¡Quiero verte intentarlo! ¡Eres incapaz de eso, Souseiseki!

(Souseiseki saca la regadera de Suigintou y la atrapa)

Suigintou: ¡Esa regadera no me va impedir nada!

(Se suelta y nota que Souseiseki se fue)

Suigintou: No te conocía tan gallina.

(La busca y llega con Atashika y Shinku)

Shinku: Souseiseki, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Souseiseki: Shinku, por favor…

(Souseiseki es interrumpida por las plumas de Suigintou)

Suigintou: ¡Aún no te he castigado por lo que me hiciste!

Shinku: ¿Suigintou?

(Suigintou agarra a Souseiseki del cuello y la avienta a una habitación cercana)

Shinku: ¡Souseiseki!

Atashika: Vuelve aquí, Shinku.

(Shinku corre a ayudar a Souseiseki pero llega demasiado tarde)

Suigintou: ¿No me ibas a vencer, Souseiseki?

Souseiseki: ¡Déjame ir!

Suigintou: ¿Dónde quedó ese sentido tan valiente tuyo?

Souseiseki: ¡Suigintou ya! ¡Déjame salir!

Suigintou: Tal vez si está ahí, ¡Jajajaja! ¡Lo voy a destruir en este momento!

(Suigintou con sus alas quema la mano de Souseiseki)

Shinku: ¡Souseiseki, resiste!

Souseiseki: ¡¿Q-q-qué… qué me está p-pasan… pasando?!

Atashika: Te quemas… t-te estás quemando…

(Se empieza a quemar más)

Souseiseki: S-S-Shinku… ¡Shinku, ayuda…ayúdame!

(Se termina de quemar y salen las Rosas místicas que van a Suigintou)

Suigintou: ¡Jajajaja! Souseiseki y Suiseiseki: las dos gemelas.

Shinku: Suigintou…

Suigintou: ¡Oh, estás aquí, Shinku!

Shinku: ¿¡Cómo pudiste…!?

Suigintou: ¿Enojada? ¿Quieres luchar?

Shinku: ¡Suigintou!

(Golpea a Suigintou con su bastón)

Suigintou: ¡Supongo que eso es un sí!

(Hace caer a Suigintou con las tijeras de Souseiseki)

Atashika: ¿Ah? ¿Laplace?

Laplace: Todas las partes de Alice lograron encariñarse con Shinku a la hora sus muertes, ¿Sabes por qué?

Atashika: ¿Tú sabes la respuesta?

Laplace: Se de alguien que la sabe… esa es Ayra.

Atashika: Tienes un sentido del humor muy… negro, Laplace.

Laplace: Pobre heroína Souseiseki, no aguantó lo que sufría Suigintou aquellos días.

Atashika: ¿Dónde está Ceyra?

Laplace: Esperando que cierta muñeca fallezca…

Atashika: Si la ves, dile que eso no va a suceder.

(Laplace se ríe y ella se va)

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Penúltimo capítulo! ¡Ya casi se acaba! **_


	13. Final chapter

¡Muy bien! ¡Final de posiblemente la primera temporada! ¡Espero que disfruten de este último capítulo! Me comentan que tal estuvo, por favor.

Unos cuantos avisos:

Aviso 1: Está largo.

Aviso 2: ¡Gracias a los que han seguido el fic desde el principio!

Capítulo final: Secreto de protección.

(Con Shinku, Suigintou y Atashika)

Atashika: ¿Piensan dejarme aquí esperando?

Suigintou: ¡Esto no te importa! ¡Vete!

(Shinku golpea a Suigintou con todos los pétalos)

Shinku: Si quieres quédate a ver como destruyo a esta BASURA.

Suigintou: Eres... ¡Eres incapaz de hacerlo! ¡Siempre lo has sido!

Shinku: ¡Cierra la boca, Suigintou!

(La agarra del cuello)

Suigintou: ¡A-a...ah!

Shinku: ¿Qué te hizo tomar la Rosa mística de Souseiseki? ¿No nos habías dicho que ya no ibas a luchar?

Suigintou: ¡Yo nunca lo he dicho! ¡Yo seré Alice y veré a padre!

(Empuja a Shinku con el pie)

Suigintou: ¡Que seas mi hermana no justifica lo que siempre me has hecho sufrir! ¡Con un perdón no se arregla todo!

Atashika: (Pensando) ¿No la ha perdonado? ¿Estará tan dolida como creo yo?

Shinku: ¿Y… por qué tanta atención… c-con nosotras? ¡Si al final ibas a luchar…!

Suigintou: ¡Eso lo deberías de saber tú! ¡Porque has sido la que más me ha lastimado!

Shinku: ¿¡Dices eso luego de que te ayude…!?

Suigintou: ¡La única ayuda que me has ofrecido es la de ser infeliz!

Shinku: ¿Q-q-qué…?

(Shinku se pone la mano en el corazón, señal de que dolió mucho)

Atashika: (Pensando) Entonces… ¿La quieres aún cuando te ha hecho sufrir, Shinku?

Suigintou: ¿¡Crees que me has hecho un favor cuando me dices que soy basura!?

Shinku: Suigintou…

Suigintou: ¡Está va a ser la única vez en la que yo te pueda convertir en lo que he sido mucho tiempo! ¡BASURA!

Atashika: (Pensando) Siempre me ha gustado proteger y mantener vivas a mis hermanas sin importar lo que me han causado, ¿Protegí a las otras 5 partes de Alice ignorando sus defectos?

Shinku: Hazlo…

Suigintou: ¿Shinku?

Shinku: Hazlo… hazlo ya.

Suigintou: ¿Quieres… que tome tu Rosa mística?

Shinku: Si de verdad has sufrido tanto por mi culpa, está claro que te gustará matarme.

Atashika: (pensando) Shinku, no vi lo que en verdad tratabas de hacer, proteger sus Rosas místicas.

Shinku: ¡¿Qué esperas, Suigintou!?

Atashika: (Pensando) ¿Vas a dejar ir a una muñeca digna de ser Alice?

Suigintou: Mmmmm… ¡Adiós, Shinku!

Atashika: ¡Shinku!

(Atashika se interpone entre la espada de Suigintou y Shinku)

Shinku: ¿Ah? ¡Atashika!, ¿¡Qué haces!?

Atashika: S-Shin…ku…

(Se saca la espada de su torso y se cae en brazos de Shinku)

Suigintou: P-pe… pero...

Atashika: ¿Estoy… haciendo… lo c-correcto?

Shinku: ¿De qué forma va a ser lo correcto? ¡Lo que quería evitar era que alguien más muriese!

Atashika: ¿No quieres… serlo?… ¿No quieres ser A-A-Alice?

Shinku: Es un sueño, más cuando se que estoy con las… Rosas místicas de cada una de mis hermanas… hermanas como Suigintou.

Suigintou: ¿Puedes resistir… un poco más? ¿En lo que…?

Atashika: ¿D-d-de que me sirve? Solo…

(Ceyra se sienta cerca de donde estaban)

Atashika: Solo…C-Ceyra… ¡Ceyra, por favor… ayúdame!

Shinku: ¿Ceyra? ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Ven a ayudarnos!

Ceyra: Lo siento… Atashika. No puedo hacer nada.

Atashika: ¿Qu…qué…?

Shinku: ¡¿Por qué me salvaste?!

Atashika: La flor… d-de la que… hablaba Zen…

Suigintou: ¿Creíste que yo podría ser…? Ayra…

Atashika: Pero… con esto… con los r-recuerdos… de las muertes… ¿Cómo Alice puede s-soportar… eso?

Shinku: Atashika…

Atashika: Y a-aunque no lo quiera… somos hermanas…

(Ve a Shinku y se le figura a Ayra)

Atashika: ¡Ayra…!

Shinku: ¿Atash…?

Atashika: ¡A-ah!

(Abraza a Shinku)

Atashika: ¡Por… por favor! ¡No te va… no te vayas!

(Se aferra a Shinku)

¡No te alejes… de mí! ¡Por favor…! ¡Ayra!

(Empiezan a salirle lágrimas a montones)

Atashika: No… no me dejes… morir… por…favor… n-no…

Shinku: ¡Atashika!

Atashika: no… no te vuelvas… a ir… por…

(Su mano izquierda se cae del hombro de Shinku)

Shinku: ¿¡Atashika!? ¡Responde, por favor, te lo ruego!

Ceyra: Lo siento… lo siento mucho, mi her… mana.

(Pocos minutos después, Shinku le pone la mano izquierda a Atashika en donde la espada le atravesó y la derecha en el corazón)

Shinku: duerme bien, Atashika…

(De Atashika salen 4 Rosas místicas)

Suigintou: ¿Así se dejó vencer?

(2 de las Rosas místicas van a Shinku y otras a Suigintou)

Suigintou: K-Kanaria…

Shinku: Lio-Yang, llegaremos al final…

Suigintou: ¿Wousisho? ¿Fue Atashika la que…? Ah…

Shinku: Atashika...

(Ceyra se para enfrente de las dos)

Ceyra: Les tengo una propuesta.

Suigintou: ¿Dejarás de luchar?

Ceyra: No, quiero que me den las Rosas místicas que no sean suyas.

Suigintou: ¿Para qué?

Ceyra: No voy a dejar de luchar… y no quiero usar las Rosas místicas de mis hermanas para ganar, no quiero que sean parte de esta última lucha.

Suigintou: ¿"Última"?

Ceyra: Dame las Rosas místicas primero.

(Le dan las Rosas místicas de las otras 8 y Ceyra suelta la de Hinaichigo que se van a los cuerpos que aparecen de cada una Rozen Maiden o partes de Alice)

Shinku: ¿Por qué será la última batalla?

Ceyra: Tú y Suigintou contra mí… si ganan lo arreglarán entre ustedes, ¿Vale?

Shinku: Es más fácil que nos enfrentemos a ti unidas… acepto.

Suigintou: No hay de otra, Ceyra.

(Ceyra se va y la siguen hasta el Campo-N de Ayra)

Suigintou: ¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Esa es…!

(Ceyra sube y les avienta bolas de luz)

Suigintou: ¡Yo también se distraer!

(Se protege con sus alas y después golpea a Ceyra con ellas)

Ceyra: Es por Ayra.

(Se cae cuando Suigintou la golpea. Se levanta, saca sus alas y Shinku lucha con ellas mientras que Ceyra con las de Suigintou)

Shinku: (Pensando) No me voy a dejar vencer, no de esta manera.

(Golpea muy fuerte el ala de Ceyra la cual avienta a Suigintou a otra habitación)

Shinku: ¡Suigintou!

(Cuando Shinku se distrajo Ceyra la avienta también con Suigintou)

Ceyra: Mmmmm…

(Cuando sube nota que Ayra esta en una cama y le sonríe)

Ceyra: (Pensando) Ayra…

(Se va donde Shinku y Suigintou)

Shinku: ¿Eh?

(Saca muchos pétalos y Ceyra los vuela con viento)

Suigintou: ¡Esto va por no dejarme salir!

(Le avienta plumas y Ceyra las bloquea)

Ceyra: Ni lo pienses.

(Suigintou trata de quemarla y Ceyra apaga su fuego con agua que saca de su báculo)

Shinku: ¡Ah!

(Saca más pétalos y Ceyra se los quema)

Ceyra: ¡Jijijiji!

(Suigintou le avienta la espada)

Ceyra: ¡A-ah! ¿Ah?

(Shinku saca pétalos, la atrapa y la avienta)

Ceyra: Shin…Shinku…

(Shinku le da una bofetada a Ceyra)

Shinku: ¡Que hayas hecho esto por Ayra no te justifica!

Ceyra: ¿Por qué no?

Suigintou: ¡Empezaste a luchar en vez de evitar esto!

Ceyra: ¡Jijijiji! Que equivocación la mía, ¿No, Suigintou?

Shinku: ¡Deja de luchar por alguien que ya murió!

Ceyra: Ella… no está muerta…

Shinku: ¡Si lo está! ¡A mí también me duele pero lo acepté!

Ceyra: Ella no…

Shinku: ¡Ya no lo intentes! ¡No volverá…!

Ceyra: Ayra no… ella no puede estar muerta.

Shinku: ¿Por qué lo sigues intentando? ¿No ves lo que hemos causado todas?

Suigintou: Ayra… su muerte fue uno de los resultados del Juego Alice...

Shinku: Por esa razón, ya detente… Ayra nunca va a volver…

Ceyra: Ayra… ¡Ayra no está muerta!

Suigintou: ¡Shinku, cuidado!

(Suigintou quita a Shinku y las alas de Ceyra aplastan a Suigintou matándola)

Shinku: ¡Suigintou!

(Aparece una Rosa mística)

Shinku: Suigin…tou… ¡Suigintou! ¡No, Suigintou!

Ceyra: ¿Lo entiendes? No lo está ni lo estará nunca.

Shinku: ah…geek… ah… geek… ¡Ah!

(Saca el cristal que le dio Lio-Yang)

Ceyra: ¡Ella no lo está!

(Cuando las dos voltean, Shinku le encaja el cristal y Ceyra le toca el corazón. En pocas palabras, las dos se mataron)

Ceyra: A-Ay…Ayra… des…

(Se cae)

Shinku: P-padre… ¿Cuáles son las…las otras… f-for… mas?

(Se cae también)

Shinku: ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo s-ser Alice…? Sin…luchar…

(Un recorrido por el Campo-N de Ayra que nos muestra a cada una de las muñecas muertas)

Laplace: Esto… ¿"Todas" las muñecas están muertas? ¿Ahora quién ganará? ¿La muñeca que no hizo nada?

(Laplace se ríe)

Laplace: ¡Que pena! Al menos Ceyra, la cuarta parte de Alice, no estaba loca.

(Laplace va a donde estaba Ayra dormida)

Laplace: ¡Hora del espectáculo!

(Ayra despierta lentamente…)

Ayra: ¿Esto...? ¿Mi Campo-N?

Laplace: Esa no es la expresión que tendría de la ganadora del Juego Alice.

(Se ríe)

Ayra: ¿Ganadora…? ¿Del Juego Alice?

Laplace: Date prisa y recoge las Rosas místicas.

Ayra: ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué hicieron Lio-Yang y tú?

Laplace: Una caja de engaños y reflejos, quinta parte de Alice.

(Camina lentamente y va recogiendo cada una de las Rosas místicas hasta que llega al lugar donde estaban Lio-Yang, Sophie y Wousisho)

Ayra: Wousisho y Sophie, ¿Qué decirles a las dos que siempre necesitaron de mi ayuda? Tal vez un: yo siempre las voy a necesitar a ustedes.

(Toma sus Rosas místicas)

Ayra: ¿En verdad querías esto, Lio-Yang? ¿Querías lastimarme?

(Toma su Rosa mística)

Laplace: Que trato más cruel te dio tu hermana, ¿No es así?

(Ayra ve a Atashika)

Ayra: (Sonríe) Eres fuerte ahora… no sabes cuanto me alegra verte después de tanto, Atashika.

(Toma su Rosa mística y se vuelve a detener cuando ve a Shinku, Suigintou y Ceyra)

Ayra: Suigintou, ¿Crees que Megu nos vuelva a enseñar a las dos a peinar?

(En donde estaba Jun)

Jun: ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Rosas místicas? ¡Eh! ¡Shinku! ¡Shinku!

(No se da cuenta de que ya no tiene el anillo y empieza a golpear la puerta de madera)

(Volviendo a las Rosas místicas)

Ayra: ¿Luchaste por mí? No lo debiste de hacer hecho, Ceyra… pero gracias. Somos inseparables, recuérdalo.

Laplace: Aún más cerca de ser Alice, eh.

Ayra: Shinku, Shinku… la primera Rozen Maiden que conocí. Seguiremos siendo hermanas, las Rozen Maiden y partes de Alice estarán unidas siempre.

(Toma sus Rosas místicas y una puerta con se abre. La habitación tiene muchos espejos grandes y pequeños)

Alice: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ah! Soy…

Laplace: Bienvenida, Alice.

(Se mira en el espejo y se refleja una muñeca blanca, con los ojos negros, con alas como tallos de flores y cabello rizado, lacio y ondulado a la vez)

(Con Jun)

Jun: ¡Shinku!

(Logra romper la puerta y corre hacia la habitación de los espejos sin darse cuenta de las muñecas tiradas y de que Ayra no está)

Jun: ¿¡Shi…Shinku!?

Alice: El médium de Shinku, ¿A que has venido?

Jun: Shinku, ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres Alice?

Laplace: Lo siento… Shinku perdió el Juego Alice y Ayra lo ha ganado.

Jun: ¡Pero…!

Alice: Mira tu mano, el anillo desapareció.

Jun: No… ¡No puedes dejar así las cosas!

Alice: ¡Tengo que ver a…!

Jun: ¿¡Vas a ver a padre!? ¿¡Te sientes contenta por estar con tus hermanas ahora, aunque estén muertas!?

Alice: ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Jun: ¡Ellas quieren ver a padre! Y si están contigo, ¿¡Qué más da!?

Alice: ¿Eh?

Jun: ¡Date cuenta de que solo tú vas a ser lo que lo hará! ¡Ellas están perdidas en el mar de la esperanza! ¡Esperan ver a padre saliendo de la luz y que las abrace!

Alice: ¿Cómo…?

Jun: Y a nadie le gusta estar solo, ¿Sabías?

Alice: Soy la flor pura… una sin pétalos.

Jun: ¿Ayra?

Alice: Una sola que… que necesita de sus hermanas felices para estar completa.

Jun: ¿Lo vas a hacer? ¿Vas a sacrificar la perfección que has logrado ahora?

Alice: Sin ellas conmigo hablando, ¿Cómo sería perfección?

Laplace: Hazlo como quieras, Alice… (Se ríe)… Pronto tendrás que nacer.

(Va entrando Rozen)

Alice: ¿Pa…padre? Yo…yo…

(Rozen sonríe y le acaricia el cabello)

Alice: Lo entiendo… ¿Te alegra lo que estoy haciendo?

(Rozen sonríe)

Jun: ¿Eh?

Alice: Si es así como deben ser las cosas, no nos creaste para morir si no para ser felices y la felicidad es la perfección.

(Cierra los ojos y Jun y ella aparecen en una sala con todas las muñecas)

Alice: Voy a extrañar ver a padre... al menso está feliz.

(Las Rosas místicas van a sus cuerpos de cada una y Alice va desapareciendo)

Jun: ¡Ayra!

Ayra: Gracias, Jun, ¿Qué haces para poder salvar a las muñecas?

(Jun despierta en su cuarto)

Jun: ¡Ah, Shinku! ¡Hinaichigo! ¡Suiseiseki!

(Todas las muñecas menos Ayra están sentadas en una silla)

Jun: ¿Qué es esto?

Ayra: Se llama tener a todas las muñecas en tu habitación, Jun. O al menos yo le puse así.

Jun: ¿No te rendiste?

Ayra: Hablando de no rendirse, tengo que practicar para lograr peinar, ¿Me ayudas?

Jun: ¿Y que se supone que haga?

Ayra: Yo te enseño a peinar, tú encárgate de Shinku y Suiseiseki.

Jun: ¿S-Shinku?

Ayra: ¿Qué esperas, Jun?

Jun: ¿Yo? N-nada.

Ayra: (Pensando) Al final, Zen, nos has servido de algo. Espero que, igual que Jun, todos los médiums tengan el anillo ya.

Jun: ¿Así?

(Peinó a Shinku de colitas)

Ayra: si crees que está bien lo está, toma en cuenta que Shinku despertará pronto.

Jun: ¡Ouch!

Ayra: (Pensando) Al menos, vi a padre feliz de que tomé la decisión correcta.

_**¡Llegamos al final!**_

_**¡Así es como acaba mi primer fic! ¡Con Jun aprendiendo a peinar a las demás muñecas de otra forma!**_

_**¿Les gustó? Pensaré en hacer una segunda temporada.**_

_**Un poco largo pero es un final, ¿No?**_

_**¡Hasta otra!**_


End file.
